The Boy In The Volcano
by Useless19
Summary: Aang's looking for treasure in the abandoned islands of the Fire Nation, instead he finds someone that the world thought dead. Meanwhile, Sokka is going to do whatever it takes to complete his coming of age task.
1. The Avatar Returns

_I swear, one what if scenario pops into my head and before I know it I'm planning out a whole story. I've got plans for a number of chapters, but I'm unsure exactly where this is going to end up and how long it's going to take.  
_

* * *

The sun was low in the sky. A lone boy dressed in Air Nomad robes was sat on a flying bison heading west. The bison gave a low groan and the boy patted its head.

"Don't worry, Appa," the boy, an Airbender named Aang, said gently, "It shouldn't be too far. In fact," the boy squinted into the distance and grinned, "I think it's right there! Come on buddy, yip yip!"

The bison flicked its tail, speeding up at the excitement in Aang's voice. A spit of land could just be seen, growing larger as they got closer to it. It was belching smoke from a high volcano and thin streams of lava were trailing down the side and into the sea. The island was in the shape of a crescent moon and Aang's face brightened further.

"This is it, Appa!" Aang said, almost bouncing with joy, "I bet we'll find loads of stuff here!"

Appa gave a grunt and settled down to sleep as soon as they landed. Aang paused, but decided that the island couldn't wait any longer and set off exploring. He ran over to the lava streams and threw some pebbles in to watch them melt in the liquid rock. Growing bored, Aang then moved on to examine the remains of some sort of building. Unfortunately he didn't find anything of interest before a tremor knocked him off his feet.

"Hello?" Aang called out, picking himself up, "Anyone there? Earthbenders?"

There was silence. Aang shrugged and made his way back to Appa. Exploring was fun, but it'd have to wait for tomorrow so he actually could see what he was poking at. He found the bison asleep just as the sun set. Curling up on Appa's tail, Aang gave a yawn and soon dozed off, dreaming of Fire Nation treasures.

Aang woke with a start. The sun was nowhere to be seen and moon was still bright in the sky. It wasn't the only bright thing however. Chunks of flaming rock were falling from the sky. Aang watched them for a few moments before his mind slipped into gear. He looked around Appa to see his suspicions confirmed.

The volcano was erupting.

"Come on, Appa," Aang yelled, Airbending himself onto the bison's head, "Yip yip! Hurry up!"

Appa groaned in complaint, but heeded his young master's orders. Not a moment too soon. A large boulder landed where Appa had been seconds before. Aang squinted at it, there was something strange about the rock that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He steered Appa as close as he dared.

The boulder had sustained several long cracks on its impact. As Aang watched the cracks deepened and a brilliant blue light poured from them. The boulder finally shattered and much to Aang's amazement there was someone sat inside of it. A boy, older than Aang, slowly stood up, the blue light spilling from his eyes. The light faded and the boy fell, sprawling over the smoking chunks of the rock he had emerged from.

There was a loud explosion. Aang watched the volcano spew another set of fiery projectiles from its smoking maw. Without stopping to think, the young Airbender steered Appa down to the other boy. Aang quickly pulled the other boy into Appa's saddle and took off again.

"There's another island nearby," Aang told Appa, "We'll get a good night's sleep there."

Appa gave a groan and flicked his tail to gain height. Aang glanced over at the unconscious boy in the saddle.

"I hope he's alright," Aang said, biting his lip.

Appa grunted.

"You're right," Aang said, turning his gaze back to searching for the island, "There's no use worrying about it now. The best thing we can do is make sure he's got somewhere safe to recover." Aang patted his bison's head fondly, "What would I do without you, buddy?"

All thoughts of a good night's sleep vanished from Aang's mind as the stranger coughed and sat up the moment they landed on a nearby island beach. Aang moved into the saddle too, waiting for the other boy to wake up properly. Appa yawned and settled down to go to sleep again.

"Who are you?" Aang jumped at the sharp tone the other boy used, "Where have you taken me?"

"I'm Aang," Aang said, "And I'm not sure. We got you off that other island, the volcano was erupting!"

The boy scowled and leapt off the bison's saddle. Aang followed, Airbending his way easily. The other boy was picking up some bits of driftwood and stacking them in a small pile. Aang did his best to help.

"What's your name?" Aang asked, placing a bit of wood on the pile.

"Zuko," the other boy replied, restacking Aang's bit.

"Nice to meet you, Zuko," Aang said cheerfully. Then something dawned on him, "You're not Water Tribe, are you?"

"Hardly," Zuko snorted.

Aang relaxed. Zuko had stopped picking up the wood, so Aang joined him in sitting by the pile. Zuko punched toward the wood and a small blast of flame flew out of his fist and lit the driftwood on fire.

"You're a Firebender?" Aang gasped, his eyes wide.

Zuko didn't say anything. Now that he was lit up, Aang finally took a good look at his new friend. Zuko's hair reached his eyes, but didn't completely cover up a large burn scar that covered the left side of his face. His left eye was set in a permanent glare from it. Zuko was wearing red clothes – something Aang had only ever seen in pictures before.

"But Firebenders are extinct!" Aang said, "No one's seen any for a hundred years!"

"That's impossible," Zuko snapped, "What about the Fire Lord?"

"There hasn't been a Fire Lord for that long either," Aang said hesitantly, "The Fire Nation were wiped out."

"You're lying," Zuko said angrily.

"I'm not," Aang insisted.

There was a long silence.

"We'll go to the capital tomorrow," Zuko said firmly, "We'll find my father and prove that the Fire Nation are still around."

"Ok," said Aang, "Appa can take us, can't you buddy?" there was no reply from Appa. Aang grinned sheepishly, "He's sleeping, it's been a hectic night."

"That's a flying bison," Zuko said, having only just properly noticed Appa.

"Yeah," Aang said happily, "He's been with me ever since he was only _this _big." Aang stretched his hands about three feet apart.

"It's hard to imagine he was ever that small," Zuko said, glancing at the fully grown bison again. "We should get some rest. It's a long way to the capital."

Aang nodded his agreement and curled up on Appa's tail as usual. Zuko lay down by the fire, watching the wood burn down slowly.

* * *

Sokka was bored.

He'd plotted and re-plotted their course for the next few weeks. He was up to date on all of the Water Tribe's movements – not that anything was happening near him. Katara and Paku were taking up the deck to Waterbend, so Sokka couldn't train with his boomerang or sword.

There had never been quite such a dull moment on his trip so far. He'd spent one year out of two already searching the world for the Avatar. Not for the first time Sokka cursed the coming of age tradition that his father had pushed him into. Two years hunting someone that nobody had seen for a hundred years. It was stupid.

Of course he could always go on deck and – provided he avoided the Waterbenders – watch the Fire Nation islands pass by. That would have been more interesting if he hadn't already seen them before. Rich, green, bountiful islands that would have been a great place to settle down if it weren't for the volcanoes. Anytime the Water Tribe set up villages there would be an eruption within the year. It was like the Fire Nation was still fighting back, even after all this time.

Not that it did much good, the only Fire Nation person alive was the Avatar, and to be honest, Sokka doubted his existence.

Sokka stood up and stretched. Even with the risk of being hit by a sheet of water, being on deck was going to be more interesting than being sat down here. Sokka ambled his way through the corridors of his ship and up onto the deck.

Katara, Sokka's younger sister, was stood in the middle of the deck with several tentacles of water forming a protective ring around her. _Octopus form_, Sokka remembered seeing it before. Master Paku was drawing water up and over the side and pelting icicles at Katara, who used the tentacles to block or grab the icicles out of the air. Neither master nor student paid any attention to Sokka as he made his way to the side of the ship.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled over, startling Katara, "How much longer are you going to be?"

Both Katara and Paku scowled heavily at the young warrior. Sokka gave a friendly grin and unsheathed his sword.

"As long as we want to be," Katara shot back.

"It's my ship," Sokka pointed out, "And I want to train now. You've been at this for hours."

"It's not your ship," Katara said, "It's dad's. So it's just as much mine as yours. I need to master this form."

"Your brother raises a good point," Paku interrupted the sibling's argument. Katara scowled as he continued, "It may be best to take a break and start again later. The way to mastery is not through exhausting yourself."

Katara raised her arms then pushed her hands to one side, streaming the water neatly into the ocean. She gave Paku a short bow and stormed off below decks, no doubt taking her frustrations out on tonight's dinner. Paku watched Sokka as he began stepping through his swordfighting forms.

"Your sister chose to come on this journey with you," Paku reminded the boy, "You shouldn't aggravate her... no matter how bored you may be."

"She only came because it was the only way she'd learn any _real_ Waterbending from you," Sokka said, "And so no one can say she didn't do the 'finding the Avatar' task as well as any boy would've."

Paku gave a hum of agreement.

"There'll be no keeping her out of the fighting once we get back," Sokka said, practising a few thrusts, "She'll want to be on the front lines to help people now she can actually fight."

"Neither your sister nor you will be involved in any fighting if I have anything to say on the matter," Paku said sharply.

"Our dad's the chief of the Southern Water Tribe," said Sokka, "We've got to help in this war in any way we can."

Paku stayed silent, frowning at the young warrior.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Aang called over to Zuko.

The Firebender was clutching onto the raised edge of Appa's saddle tightly, looking over the side in wonder. Aang climbed across until he was sat next to Zuko.

"I've never flown before," Zuko admitted, "It's amazing, just like I imagined riding a dragon would be."

Aang's face fell slightly, but Zuko didn't notice. The Airbender shook his head and put on his bright smile again.

"I can fly without Appa," Aang said, grabbing his glider, "Watch!"

He leapt off Appa's saddle, enjoying the rush of air.

"Aang!"

Aang opened his glider and flew up until he was level with Appa. Zuko had a look of relief on his face.

"See?" Aang called.

Zuko nodded. Aang flew over Appa's saddle, shut his glider and landed next to Zuko again, giving the Firebender a big grin.

"So those tattoos are what I think?" Zuko asked, "You're an Airbending master?"

"That's right," Aang said proudly, patting his arrow.

"But you're just a kid," Zuko said in disbelief.

"Guess I'm just lucky," Aang said, "Are you a Firebending master?"

"No," Zuko said immediately, then just as quickly, "Yes. Maybe. I'm considered to be pretty good, but I've still got some things to learn before I can be considered one of the best in the world."

"Did you ever hear about the Avatar?" Aang asked, "Legend says he could bend all four elements."

"I've heard of him," Zuko said, not matching Aang's excitement one bit.

"Can you imagine how much fun that would be?" Aang said enthusiastically, "It's great being able to Airbend, but think about all the things you could do with Earthbending or Firebending, or even Waterbending!"

"The Avatar has to keep the world in balance," Zuko said warningly.

"I guess that side wouldn't be much fun," Aang pulled a face, "But I'd still like it."

"That makes one of us," Zuko muttered too quietly for Aang to hear.

* * *

Sokka's blade sliced through a set of icicles Paku shot at him. So far Sokka hadn't missed a single one, but he was tiring. He tightened his grip on his sword hilt and nodded to Paku to indicate that he was ready for the next wave. Paku pulled a stream of water up from the ocean, then let it drop, his attention caught by something in the sky.

Sokka looked up and could just make out the shape of a flying bison against the cloud-ridden sky. It was heading west and it was going quite fast. Sokka sheathed his sword, but his confident grin faltered when he caught sight of the look on Paku's face.

"It'll be good for the crew," Sokka insisted.

"The Air Nomads are _peaceful_," Paku stressed the word, "There will be no more than five of them on a lone bison."

"They've got a destination in mind," Sokka said, "They could know about the Avatar."

"The Avatar hasn't been seen for over one hundred years," Paku said sternly.

"It's good practise," said Sokka, "I'm going stir crazy and Katara will want to come along too."

"You know how much I dislike you bringing your sister into these skirmishes," Paku said.

"It's just a few Airbenders," Sokka said, "We're going after them. Helmsman!" Sokka raised his voice, "Follow the bison."

There was a flurry of activity as the crew set about giving chase. Paku sighed at Sokka's stubbornness. It was beginning to look like a long day.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Zuko spotted the Fire Nation capital. Aang was impressed at the size of the place. He hurried Appa up, wanting to get there even faster.

"Is it all inside that volcano?" Aang asked the older boy.

"The city is," Zuko replied, "There's guard towers at the port and we should be passing over the Great Gates of Azulon soon."

"Wow," Aang said, his eyes wide open, trying not to miss a thing.

"When invaders would come by sea the gates would rise out of the water and catch fire," Zuko said, "My uncle took me to see them once."

"Wow," Aang repeated.

He urged Appa lower, anxious to see the landmarks Zuko spoke of. However, Zuko was now frowning.

"They should be right there," Zuko said slowly, "Maybe I misjudged the distance and we've already passed them."

"Yeah," Aang said quickly, realising that maybe the gates were gone for other reasons, "Maybe."

They were silent as Appa cleared the rest of the bay. The bison landed at the foot of the volcano and the boys clambered off. Aang stared up at the steep sides and the narrow winding path in disbelief.

"Why couldn't Appa just fly us up?"

"It'll be worth the climb," Zuko promised.

"Ok, be good buddy," Aang said, patting Appa.

The bison gave a low grunt and Aang and Zuko started to walk up the path. Aang noticed Zuko glancing at the guard towers more than once. Not knowing what to say, Aang let this part of their journey pass in silence too.

"We're here," Zuko's words jolted Aang out of his thoughts.

"Wow!" Aang said, yet again.

The Fire Nation capital looked amazing. The houses were all extravagant, laid out elegantly in the volcanic crater. A serene lake mirrored the crater edge in its still surface and the sprawling palace looked beautiful under the sun. It was red and gold and white and Aang had never seen anything like it. He glanced at Zuko and was surprised to see a heavy frown on his face. Then Aang realised what was wrong.

It was silent. The streets should have been filled with people going about their daily business, shopkeepers trying to sell their wares, children playing. There was nothing. The capital was empty. Zuko started down the path abruptly and Aang scrambled along behind him. The high crater walls cut off the sun and Aang shivered involuntarily. It felt like walking into a ghost town.

"Why were the Fire Nation wiped out?" Zuko suddenly asked.

"The Water Tribe attacked," Aang said quietly, "They managed to kill everyone in the Fire Nation. They set their sights on the Earth Kingdom next and they've been at war all this time."

"And the Air Nomads?" Zuko asked, staring straight ahead.

"They've left us alone, for now," Aang replied, "If there's one thing Airbenders are good at, it's avoiding fights."

"Just because Firebenders haven't been seen for one hundred years doesn't mean that they still aren't around," Zuko said, though his voice was far from confident, "I'm still here."

"Yeah," Aang said, "Hey, are we going to the palace?"

Zuko nodded and Aang's face lit up.

"You used to live in the palace?"Aang said, awed, "Wow, it must've been great living so close to the Fire Lord!"

Zuko gave another nod, putting all his focus into getting to his destination. Aang took his cue and fell silent again.

* * *

A shout woke Appa. He grumbled in annoyance, but forced himself awake when he realised what it was. Water Tribe. Appa quickly flew up and over the crater rim. There was no sign of his master or the boy that smelled of ash. Appa flew low until he found the perfect hiding spot. The large building in the middle of the crater would shield him from view. Appa could only hope that his boys would return soon.

* * *

It had always been quiet in the halls of the palace, but Zuko had never been in them while they were so _empty_. Normally by this point he would have run into _someone_, but, just like in the city outside, there was no one. Zuko didn't want to believe Aang's words about his people, but it was beginning to look like he didn't have a choice.

_One hundred years_.

It was such a long time ago. The walls of the royal palace were build for endurance, it would be many more years before they succumbed to the elements. Zuko almost wished they were weaker, as long as they were still standing it gave him hope for the Fire Lord's fate.

"Aren't you going in?" the young Airbender's voice startled Zuko.

Zuko found himself in front of the throne room, merely a dusty curtain separating him from the truth. The Airbender – _Aang_ – was watching him curiously. Zuko took a steadying breath and pushed the curtain to one side. The two entered the large room and walked to the centre.

"Wow," Aang breathed, turning around as he walked to see everything.

"This is the throne room," Zuko told him, "The Fire Lord sits _there_," he pointed up at the dais, "And fire surrounds him."

"Wow," Aang repeated his favourite word.

It was too much. The walls felt like they were pressing in on Zuko. The Fire Lord was dead. There would be no other reason why the throne felt lifeless. His father, his sister, his uncle. Zuko fell to his knees, taking gasping breaths. _They're all gone_. He was alone.

"Zuko?"

Well, not _completely_ alone.

"Zuko? Are you ok?"

Aang's hand patted him on the back. It was grounding. Zuko shakily got to his feet, glad of Aang's support.

"I really am the last Firebender," Zuko said quietly.

Aang gave him a hug. The younger boy looked like he didn't know what to say. Zuko didn't know what to _think_. They stayed there until Zuko got his breathing back under control. Aang released him slowly.

"I'm sorry about your people," Aang said solemnly.

"It's not your fault," Zuko said.

Suddenly about a dozen people dressed in blue burst into the throne room. All but one had some form of weapon in their hands, the last – the only girl – had taken what Zuko knew was a Waterbending stance. Zuko dropped into his Firebending stance without thought and Aang held his staff forward like a weapon. The Waterbender and a boy with a sword – both younger than Zuko, but older than Aang – were at the front.

"You're trapped," the boy said confidently, "Give up and we won't hurt you."

"We can outrun them if we get outside and on Appa," Aang whispered.

Zuko nodded his agreement.

"You had your chance," the boy said, tightening his grip on his sword, "Attack!"

The Water Tribe surged forward. Aang leapt off to one side, bringing his staff down as he landed and sending a fair few of the warriors flying with a gust of air. Zuko mirrored his leap, leaving the Water Tribe between the two, and executed a fiery kick that blasted another few soldiers away.

"He's a Firebender!" someone in the Water Tribe yelled.

"Katara!" the boy shouted at the Waterbender, "Take care of the Airbender. Everyone else, we're dealing with the Firebender."

The boy and Katara moved quickly, but the other warriors were staring at Zuko in surprise and awe. The Waterbender and Aang began to fight, Aang mostly avoiding the shards of ice she threw in his direction. Zuko focused on the sword wielding boy who was closing in on him.

"If you're a Firebender, then you're the Avatar," the boy said smugly, "I expected you to be older."

Zuko snarled and unleashed a volley of fire balls that forced the Water Tribe boy to duck behind a pillar. This seemed to snap the rest of the men out of their surprise and they rushed to his aid. Zuko was now outnumbered eight to one. He lashed out again, catching a few of the warriors with his fire. Then he was ducking and weaving to avoid being clobbered and slashed.

A cry of pain echoed through the chamber. Zuko looked up to see Aang being frozen to the floor by the Waterbender. Something snapped inside Zuko. The Water Tribe had taken away his people and he hadn't been there to stop them, he was _not_ going to let anyone else be hurt.

Aang was cold. He tried to wiggle free, but the ice was unyielding. The Waterbender was looking pleased with herself as she stood over her foe. Then she was looking surprised, almost scared. The air in the room suddenly felt hot and dry. Aang twisted his head around to see the throne be surrounded with fire, just like Zuko described.

"Katara!"

The Water Tribe boy – the one that seemed to be in charge – yelled across the room. Aang twisted his head around again and gulped. There, with his eyes glowing brightly and flames dancing wildly around him, was Zuko. The ice holding Aang melted in seconds and he scrambled to his feet. The Waterbender ran across the room to be with the rest of her people.

Zuko's attention was focused on the Water Tribe. He brought his hands across his body and fire rushed toward his enemies. They scattered, diving behind the pillars that littered the throne room. Zuko's fire left huge scorch marks where it touched the stone. Zuko held his hands together in front of his chest, then punched upward, sending an enormous blast of fire into the ceiling. It exploded, leaving a hole to the sky. Zuko sent another gout of flame at the Water Tribe, keeping them cowering.

The light left Zuko's eyes and he slumped forward, landing on his hands and knees. The flames around the throne went out, leaving the room much darker. Aang rushed over to his friend and helped him to his feet. The Water Tribe were recovering and began to close in again. Aang opened his glider.

"Hold on," he told Zuko.

The Firebender had just enough presence of mind to do as Aang instructed and grabbed onto the back of the offered glider. Aang took a few steps as run up then launched himself into the air. Zuko's earlier display had heated the air significantly, which made it easier to fly up and out of the hole Zuko's bending had created.

Aang had just landed at the edge of the hole when a boomerang attached to a length of rope wrapped neatly around his ankles and pulled him back into the room. Aang yelped in surprise, but Zuko grabbed his wrist with one hand and shot a small amount of fire at the rope with the other. With the rope severed, Aang kicked his feet free and moved away from the hole.

"That was close," Aang panted.

"It's not over yet," Zuko warned, "Where's your bison?"

With a grin, Aang reached inside his clothes and retrieved a whistle in the shape of a bison. Zuko didn't look impressed, especially when Aang blew it and no noise emerged. Sure enough though, Appa flew up to them and landed on the roof.

"It's a bison whistle," Aang explained to a confused Zuko, "They can hear it, even if we can't."

Zuko nodded mutely. He clambered up Appa's tail and into the saddle while Aang leapt into his head.

"Yip yip," Aang said.

Appa flicked his huge tail and they were airborne.

* * *

Sokka and Katara ran through the maze of a palace, skidding to a halt once they reached the outdoors. Master Paku was waiting for them, his usual frown on his face.

"Has the bison left yet?" Sokka gasped, out of breath from the run.

"No," Paku replied, "He's there."

The siblings turned to see the sky bison fly overhead. Katara ran to the pots of water she insisted they bring with them on every trip.

"You should let them go," Paku said, moving over to the pots too.

"It's the Avatar," Katara said quickly, taking her stance and pulling the water into her command.

Paku's eyebrows rose and he stepped into place next to his student. Together they formed a few long ice spears and launched them toward the escaping bison. Before they hit their target a blast of fire was shot from the bison's back and melted the spears in mid air. The rest of the warriors who had went in with Katara and Sokka emerged from the palace.

"Everyone back to the boat," Sokka called, "We're making chase."

The warriors obeyed rapidly. Sokka caught up with Katara and Paku and walked with them.

"So you met the Avatar," Paku said, "The last Firebender. He overpowered you all?"

"He went into the Avatar state," Sokka said bitterly, "And he had an Airbending kid with him. Don't worry, we'll get him next time."

"I'm sorry, Master Paku," Katara said.

"Katara?" Paku asked.

"I used up all my water to pin the Airbender down," Katara said, "When the Avatar attacked I had none left. I'm sorry for failing you."

"Don't worry about it, Katara," Sokka said before Paku had the chance to say anything, "We'll make sure there's plenty of water around for you to get him next time."

Katara smiled at her brother and the two went on ahead, discussing what would happen next time they met the Avatar. Paku sighed, he was getting too old for this.

* * *

"So..." Aang said, "You're the Avatar?"

"Yes," Zuko replied shortly.

Aang made sure Appa was on course and climbed into the saddle to talk to Zuko properly.

"So you can bend all the elements?" Aang asked.

"No, not yet," Zuko said, "I'm only a Firebender right now."

"But you need to learn Airbending next, right?" Aang pushed, at Zuko's nod he grinned, "We can go to the Southern Air Temple. It's where I learnt all my Airbending, I bet the monks would teach you too."

"That makes sense," Zuko said.

"Great," Aang said excitedly, he leaned over the edge of the saddle, "Here that buddy? We're going home!"

Appa gave a growl of approval. Aang sat back up and his face fell when he saw Zuko hunched over, staring at his feet.

"Zuko..." Aang said, unsure what to say, "I'm sorry about the Fire Nation."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Zuko said firmly, "What I have to do now is learn all four elements and bring balance back into the world."

Aang moved over and sat next to Zuko. His eyes fell on Zuko's scar, but he decided that now wasn't the time.

"You can tell me about them," Aang offered, "The people you miss."

Zuko stayed silent. Aang didn't push the matter. They both watched the Fire Nation capital get smaller as Appa took them further and further away from it. It was going to be hard, but Aang was going to be there for his friend, no matter what.


	2. Imprisoned

_I'm in need of a Water Tribe Chief's name (not Arnook or Hakoda), if anyone could either suggest one or point me in the direction of an Avatar name generator it'd be much appreciated. Also, this story is going to vagually follow the Avatar plot, so some chapters will have familiar situations in. Hopefully I'll be able to keep them interesting enough though._

* * *

It was a good week before Sokka's ship pulled in at an Earth Kingdom port one afternoon. The young warrior gave orders for purchasing supplies and told his men that they could have the rest of the night to themselves. Subsequently, supplies were found quickly and the warriors set off for a night on the town.

Sokka followed at a leisurely pace. This was going to be a good night for time-wasting. Tomorrow the search for the Avatar would begin again, but tonight... Sokka let out a happy sigh. It was nice to be able to relax now and then, especially now they were safe from volcanic threats. A meat-selling stall later Sokka's pockets were lighter, but his mouth fuller.

"Sokka?"

Sokka glared at the new arrival while choking down a mouthful of meat.

"Hahn," Sokka managed, "Why are you here?"

"Just re-supplying," Hahn said easily, "Last stop before I head home."

"Congratulations," Sokka said bitterly.

"What about you?" Hahn asked, ignoring or just plain missing the tone of Sokka's voice, "Last I heard you were in the Fire Nation. I could've told you against going there. Me and my crew have searched it plenty of times."

"And now you don't have to any more," said Sokka, "You should hurry up and go home."

Hahn frowned and Sokka could have kicked himself for sounding eager.

"So you didn't find anything out in the Fire Nation?" Hahn asked, watching Sokka carefully.

"Nope," Sokka said, "What makes you ask?"

"Well, I've seen the routes people take around the islands," Hahn said, "I bet you didn't even go to half of them. What brought you back to the Earth Kingdom so quickly?"

"Must've been the meat," Sokka said, taking a bite out of his purchases to emphasise his point.

"If you've seen the Avatar," Hahn said, his eyes narrow, "You should tell me. It's what's best for our tribes."

"The Avatar's been missing for the past hundred years," Sokka said firmly, "He probably died a long time ago, along with the rest of his people."

"You're right," Hahn let the matter drop, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to speak with my captain."

Sokka stood there numbly for a few seconds before his ever-active mind switched into top gear. He ran through the market, looking for his sister. He finally found her chatting animatedly with the owner of a stall covered in calligraphy implements.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, earning himself a number of dirty looks from the crowd.

Katara look up, startled. Her surprise quickly faded to annoyance when she recognised Sokka sprinting toward her.

"Do you have to cause such a fuss?" Katara scolded, then turned her attention back to the stall keeper. "Do you know who drew this?" she asked, pointing at an exquisite scroll that was laid out in front of her.

"No, miss," the seller replied, "I traded it for a good price near Ba Sing Se. Not much use for it so far from the ocean. It's yours for two hundred gold."

"That's a bit steep," Katara argued, "How about–"

"Katara," Sokka grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him, "We've got to go."

"Not now, Sokka," Katara shushed her brother, "It could be a fake," Katara said to the seller, "I'll give you fifty for it."

"But you'll be getting use out of it one way or another," the stall owner bartered, "One hundred and seventy, can't say better than that."

"Katara," Sokka interrupted them again, "I just ran into Hahn."

"_Not now_, Sokka," Katara pushed him off again, "I could buy enough parchment and brushes to ink myself five of those for that price. Eighty, that's more than it's worth."

"You're welcome to that, miss," the seller said, "How about one hundred and thirty, I'll even throw in a brush and some ink for you."

"He's going after the Avatar too," Sokka hissed.

"Of course he is," Katara said, unimpressed, "He's completing his coming of age trial the same way you are. I'll take the brush, but leave out the ink and twenty gold pieces."

"Fair enough miss," the seller finally gave in with a laugh, "I'll have to see your gold before I part with the scroll though."

"He's finished his trial," Sokka said, glaring at his sister while she fished through her bag for the money, "He can call on reinforcements any time without failing it anymore."

He finally caught Katara's attention with that. She quickly counted the correct amount – though not quickly enough for Sokka's liking – and left the stall with her scroll and brush. The two set off through the streets in search of the tea house they knew Paku would be occupying. True enough the found him in a corner playing Pai Sho with someone just as old as he was.

"We've got to go," Sokka said quickly.

"You promised your crew a night off," Paku reminded him, pushing a tile across the board, "It would be unwise to go back on that."

"I just ran into Hahn," Sokka explained, "He knows about the Av– who we found in the Fire Nation."

"I thought you were being discrete," Paku said sternly, "You emphasised that to the crew enough."

"I was," Sokka snapped, "He just managed to figure it out."

"Hmm..." Paku placed a tile on the board carefully.

"Please, Master Paku," Katara pleaded, "You know what Hahn's like."

"The tide is wrong for sailing out," Paku said, "Neither you nor Hahn will be able to leave tonight. I suggest you enjoy the rest of the night and be prepared to head off first thing tomorrow."

Sokka stormed off, look very annoyed and muttering darkly to himself. Katara took a seat and watched several moves before she pulled the scroll out of her pocket and showed it to Paku.

"Sokka tried to pull me away before I could buy it," she said.

"You were right to persevere," Paku said, "This is perfect for your next training set."

"Thank you," Katara said with a small bow.

* * *

Appa flew through the air, giving a roar of enjoyment at battling the winds. Aang sat on his head, looking just as happy, occasionally using his Airbending to fly alongside his bison. The two managed to keep their flying calm, since they had tried some loops and other fun flying, but had almost lost Zuko in the process. He had only just managed to stay on by catching the edge of Appa's saddle and clinging on for dear life. Said Firebender was currently searching through their bags with a frown on his face.

"Aang," Zuko called over the rush of the wind, "I thought you said you have enough food to get us back to the Air Temple."

"We do, don't we?" Aang called back.

"Maybe enough for just you," Zuko crawled to the front of the saddle and held a bag upside down in front of Aang's face. The few crumbs that fell out were immediately caught by the wind and flew away. "We need to stop off at a market."

"Ok," Aang said, "Which one?"

"Whichever's closest," Zuko said, "I'm hungry."

Aang urged Appa lower and scanned the area. He quickly spotted a port town and flicked Appa's reigns. The bison spiralled down, bringing the town closer. They landed just on the outskirts, in a field where Appa would have plenty of grass to eat while they were gone.

"How much money have you got?" Zuko asked as he and Aang walked into the town.

"Er..." Aang said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his bald head, "I haven't really got anything. Do you have any?"

With a sigh Zuko fished a money bag out of his pocket. He opened it and frowned at the contents.

"Not much," Zuko replied, "If we're careful we should be able to get enough to last us."

"Great," Aang beamed, not one to be unhappy for long.

The two walked into in the town. Aang dragged Zuko to every stall they came across, always finding something that he would beg the Firebender to buy. Zuko's repeated words that they were only there for _essential_ supplies went in one ear and out the other. They finally made it to a shop selling provisions and even then Aang had to talked out of buying a basket with a sky bison painted on it and a silly hat.

"Appa would love the basket," Aang insisted as they approached the counter with their purchases.

"We can't afford it," Zuko said shortly.

The shopkeeper named a price and Zuko pushed his money across the counter. The seller picked up a piece and stared at it.

"That ain't money," he spat.

"It is," Zuko snapped back.

"S'not Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe," the shopkeeper said.

"It's Fire Nation," Zuko snarled, "It's still gold and silver."

"Fire Nation?" the shopkeeper asked, now intrigued.

"Yup," Aang piped up, "We went exploring and found some."

"Find anything else in the ruins?" the seller asked, now accepting the money.

"No," Zuko said shortly, his fists clenched tightly.

"Shame," the shopkeeper said, "You can fetch a pretty penny with some of those old relics."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Zuko, picking up most of their supplies.

Aang grabbed the rest and they left the shop quickly, getting away from the gaze of the seller. Aang glanced at Zuko and was unsurprised to see the Firebender scowling heavily. Zuko stormed through the marketplace, obviously wanting to get back to Appa and out of the town. However, a commotion started up in front of them.

A young boy, about Zuko's age, was being herded out onto the dock by a small number of soldiers dressed in blue. The boy tried to escape a few times, but the Water Tribesmen were too quick and caught him before he made it ten feet. The other people in the marketplace were looking the other way, ignoring what was happening in front of them. Aang stumbled as Zuko shoved the supplies he was carrying into the younger boy's arms.

"Wait here," Zuko instructed, "And don't get caught."

Then Zuko was striding forward, Aang watched him go over the bags in his arms with wide eyes. The Water Tribesmen paid Zuko no attention as he approached them.

"Stop," Zuko's voice wasn't loud, but it was filled with such authority that everyone followed his command, "Let him go." It wasn't a request.

The marketplace held its breath, everyone was staring at Zuko. Then one of the Water Tribesmen gave a short laugh. As one, the marketplace turned away from the sight, not wanting to see the fate of the one who had stood up for a boy he didn't even know. Aang shifted to one side, trying to to draw attention to himself.

"Off with you, boy," the Water Tribesman who had laughed spoke.

"Not until you release him," Zuko said firmly.

"I gave you a warning," the same Water Tribesman said, "Be off or we'll take you too."

Aang watched as more Water Tribesmen stepped out of a nearby boat and come up to Zuko and the soldiers.

"What's taking so long?" the captain snapped, his eyes settled on Zuko who stood there defiantly, "Troublemaker, eh? Bring him too."

"Sorry kid," said the soldier who had offered to let him go.

"You're not taking me anywhere," Zuko said, using a tone that expected nothing more than obedience, "And you're not taking him either."

The captain gave an ugly laugh and gestured to his men. They surrounded Zuko, spears pointed at his head.

"I don't know who you think you are, boy," the captain spat, "But no one speaks to me like that. Get him."

There was a moment when Aang thought Zuko was going to fight back, but then the Water Tribesmen walked forward and grabbed Zuko by his arms. Zuko and the other prisoner were dragged none too gently onto the ship. Just before he was pushed onto the deck, Zuko caught Aang's eye. Aang nodded to his friend.

The boat left the port and only then did Aang turn and run to find Appa, holding onto their supplies as tightly as he could. The bison was waiting patiently for Aang and gave him a lick in welcome that knocked him to the ground. Aang started to pick up all his supplies again and secure them to Appa's saddle, talking all the while.

"...and now they've got Zuko and I think he wants me to follow them," Aang babbled, "But what if he wants me to stay put? I can't just wait around, he's my friend, but what if I get caught too and..."

Appa butted Aang with his head, sending the Airbender head over heels again. Aang stood up and shook his head.

"Zuko would want me to try, right buddy?" Aang said determinedly.

Appa gave a grunt and Aang's face broke out in a grin.

"Thanks, Appa," said Aang fondly, Airbending himself onto the bison's head, "Let's go get Zuko. Yip yip!"

On command, Appa launched himself into the air. Aang held the reins tightly, wishing he knew what he was doing. It was easy for Zuko, he was the _Avatar_, spreading balance and sorting the world out was what he _did_. Aang was just a kid. Aang sighed and shook his head to clear it. He was going to rescue Zuko and having those sort of thoughts wasn't going to help. With renewed focus, Aang steered Appa out to sea.

* * *

Zuko glared as his captors. Prison clothes had been shoved in their faces as soon as him and the other boy had been pushed onto the ship. The ragged brown garment helped hide Zuko's Fire Nation clothes, but he vowed to set it alight as soon as he could. They were taken to a small hold and locked in. Zuko paced the tiny room, looking for a way out.

"You didn't have to do that," the other boy spoke, drawing Zuko's attention.

"Why were you being arrested," Zuko asked.

"Someone saw me Earthbending," the boy said, "It's against the law to Earthbend in the town."

"That's ridiculous," Zuko said.

"That's what the Water Tribe have decided," the boy shrugged, "If anyone Earthbends they get taken away. I guess I'm going to find out where."

"What about me?" Zuko asked.

"No idea," the boy shrugged again, "I'm Haru, by the way."

"Zuko," Zuko said.

"Well, thanks for standing up for me, Zuko," Haru said, "Even though it got you into this mess."

Zuko nodded and they both fell silent, each wandering what was in store for them.

It became clear soon enough. The boat stopped and guards came to escort Zuko and Haru out of the ship and onto a huge metal platform, raised high above the water. Looking around, Zuko couldn't make out the shoreline. He was prodded to stand next to Haru and they waited for another Water Tribesman to appear.

"Greetings, Earthbenders," the newly arrived Water Tribesman said with a nasty smirk, "As you have no doubt seen for yourselves, this entire rig is made of metal. We are surrounded by water, our superior element. You have no earth and no bending. If you work diligently you will not find your time here unbearable. Take them to the others."

Zuko and Haru were forcibly herded through a set of heavy doors and into an open patch of the rig. Hundreds of other prisons were sitting in rough groups or milling about. There were bowls of some sort of gruel being passed around. The thing that struck Zuko the most was the depression that filled the air. These people all looked like they had resigned themselves to staying here forever.

_Did they do this to the Fire Nation_? Zuko wondered. _Did they force the life out of them too_?

"Zuko!" Haru called.

Zuko looked around to see Haru waving at him from the midst of the people. Zuko walked over, moving carefully around the eating prisoners who didn't even seem to notice him. Haru was stood next to an old, broad-shouldered man.

"Zuko, this is my dad," Haru said proudly, "Dad, this is Zuko, he stood up for me when I was being arrested."

Zuko inclined his head politely to the old man. They sat down and were passed bowls of gruel. Zuko poked his with a spoon warily.

"Don't worry," Haru's father said, "It tastes better than it looks."

Zuko took a mouthful and it took all of his willpower not to spit it straight back out. Haru's father gave a small laugh at the look on Zuko's face.

"It's still pretty bad," he agreed.

Grimacing, Zuko passed his bowl on. Haru managed a few more spoonfuls before he was forced to do the same. Zuko glanced around the camp.

"Everyone's given up," he said quietly, "Why isn't anyone trying to escape?"

"Escape?" Haru's father echoed sadly, "No. The plan is to endure, to wait this war out."

"That's it?" Zuko said incredulously.

"We can do nothing here," Haru's father argued, "The warden is a ruthless man, any sign of rebellion could put people's lives at risk."

"So you're just going to sit back and let them win?" Zuko said, his voice raising, "I was taught that Earthbenders were strong and stubborn, like their element. You're letting them do what they did to the Fire Nation all over again! You need to fight back! You need to have hope!"

"All we can do is hope that one day some of us will be able to forget this ever happened," Haru's father said.

"My uncle used to tell me that in the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself," Zuko said, his voice strong, "You can't just wait for someone else to help you. You have to fight for yourselves!"

Haru's father just shook his head and looked away from Zuko. The Earthbenders whose attention he had captured did the same. Zuko looked at Haru, but the other boy was staring at the ground. Zuko clenched his fists, seething.

* * *

Zuko was shaken awake and was relieved to see Aang crouched over him. The young Airbender looked nervous, he was clutching his glider tightly and biting his lip. He began talking as Zuko sat up.

"I think we may have been spotted," Aang whispered, "Appa's waiting for us, but I don't think we've got long before we're caught. Hurry up."

"No," Zuko said.

"If we wait for the guards to move... what?" Aang asked, only just realising what Zuko had said.

"These people may have given up," Zuko said, "But I'm not giving up on them."

A few of the Earthbenders stirred slightly at the sound of his voice. Aang pulled Zuko around a corner to hide between some boxes.

"Why?" Aang whispered, "I mean, that's great, but I don't see what you can do to help."

"Aang," Zuko said hesitantly, "I..." he took a deep breath, "I was the prince of the Fire Nation. My father was the Fire Lord and I was next in line." Aang's jaw hung open, so Zuko continued, "My duties were to help my people, and I failed. As the Avatar I have to help the world, these people are part of that and I can't just give up on them. I can't fail again."

Slowly, Aang nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Zuko sighed, frustrated, "I tried talking them into it earlier, but they've been here such a long time. If only we had something for them to bend."

"There's no earth?" Aang asked with a frown.

"None," Zuko confirmed.

"Then what are they burning?" Aang asked, pointing at a high tower where smoke was pouring out of the top.

"Coal," Zuko said, catching onto Aang's idea, "They're burning coal. That's earth enough."

"If we can get it to the prisoners they can use it to fight," Aang said, getting excited.

"There's a vent in the prisoners' yard," said Zuko, "I bet it leads right to the coal. If you close off all the other vents then a blast of Airbending will send the coal the only way it can go – into the yard. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Aang said, jumping up, "I'll get it done before you know it."

"Wait until sunrise," Zuko called after the Airbender, "Waterbenders are stronger at night and we need every advantage we can get."

"Right," Aang said.

He opened his glider and took off, avoiding the patches of light that were the guards patrolling. Zuko gave a small smile after his friend. A shout came from behind him and Zuko spun round to see a few guards stride toward him. Zuko ducked behind the crates, keeping his head down as he ran along behind them. The guards followed, shouting to their friends.

Zuko led them into the middle of the prisoners' area, keeping their attention on him instead of the young Airbender that was so crucial to their plan. The Earthbenders began stirring, being woken up by the loud shouts and footsteps of the guards. The reinforcements gave them enough guards to surround Zuko and he could see the warden coming over, taking his time. Zuko hid a smirk, the sun was rising.

Right on cue, there was a rumble and the platform shook. Zuko took advantage of the surprised guards and shoved his way through to the vent on the floor. A second later a load of coal burst out, sending the metal grill flying. A dusty Aang made his way out behind it, coughing. Zuko stood on top of the pile of coal.

"This is your chance, Earthbenders!" he called, "Don't let them wipe out another nation! The Avatar has returned and he's going to help you fight for you freedom!"

Haru took a step forward, but was stopped by his father's arm. The Earthbenders averted their gaze, as if looking at Zuko would get them in trouble. Behind Zuko the warden laughed cruelly.

"Foolish boy," the warden sneered, "You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Their spirits were broken a long time ago. They're a waste of your energy, boy, you've failed."

With a shout, Zuko leapt off the coal at the warden, fire daggers springing from his clenched fists. The warden stumbled back, guards stepping between the two. As Zuko fought, more guards started to close in behind him, but were blown away as Aang attacked with his Airbending. The two stood back to back, prepared to fight.

Suddenly one of the guards stumbled. He turned to see Haru stood there, coal circling one of his hands. Aang grinned. The guard pulled water out of a pouch attached to his side and formed it into deadly spikes of ice. They hurtled toward Haru, but at the last minute a wall of coal rose up and took the blow. Haru's father had stepped forward.

"Show no mercy!" the warden snapped.

"For the Earth Kingdom!" Haru's father shouted.

The prisoners and the guards attacked. Zuko and Aang helped as best they could, but the Earthbenders outnumbered the guards and were making short work of them. Water and ice broke on solid shields of coal. Haru and his father took the chance to Earthbend an amount of coal into a solid rock and use it to break open the doors that held them all. The prisoners poured out, heading for the boats.

The guards, seeing that they were losing, abandoned the rig. The Waterbenders among them bent boats of ice from the waves and soon they were gone. The coal was gradually left to lie still on the metal platform, not being used for Earthbending anymore. The former prisoners gave a victory shout.

A short time later the Earthbenders had taken the ships and were on their way back to land. Zuko stood with Haru on one ship while Aang sat on Appa as the bison swam through the water.

"I want to thank you for saving me," Haru said, "For saving all of us."

"I failed my people once," Zuko said, "I'm not going to fail the world."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Avatar Zuko," Haru's father came up behind them.

"Are you returning to your village?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, to take it back," Haru's father said, then he raised his voice, "To take back all of our villages! The Water Tribe will regret the day they stepped foot on our land!"

There was a cheer from the boats at his words. Aang steered Appa closer to the ship.

"You have to go now," Haru said.

"I need to get to the Southern Air Temple and learn Airbending," Zuko replied.

"Thank you for bringing my father back to me," Haru said, "I only wish there was something I could do for your nation."

"Thank you," Zuko said.

Zuko nodded to Haru and clambered off the boat to where Appa was waiting. Aang flicked the reins and they took off to more cheers from the Earthbenders.

"You really helped those people," Aang said, watching the boats shrink as they flew away.

"I've got to start somewhere," said Zuko.

The two boys shared a smile as Appa flew on.

* * *

Sokka paced the deck of his boat impatiently. Paku watched him with an amused smirk.

"You know," Paku said conversationally, "If you hadn't been in such a rush to set off then I'm sure some of the crew would have remembered to pick up some rice in the morning."

"I don't know why we have to stop to get it," Sokka snapped, "We've got enough food to go further than this. What's so important about rice?"

Paku just sighed and shook his head. Sokka's pacing was interrupted by Katara running onto the deck, panting slightly.

"I was picking up some supplies from this shop," Katara said, still gasping for air, "And look!"

She held out a handful of coins. Sokka looked on unimpressed.

"Did they rip you off?" Sokka asked.

"No," Katara said, she thrust the coins in Sokka's face, "_Look_ at them."

Sokka frowned, but then his eyes widened in realisation. He picked a silver piece out of Katara's hand and held it up. It was pentagonal and had a small flame in the middle. A grin slowly formed on Sokka's face.

"Tell the men to get back," he ordered, "We're setting off as soon as I've had a word with this shopkeeper."


	3. Kyoshi Island

_Thanks to Ayala Atreides for pointing me in the right direction for names, and to everyone who reviewed. The next chapter may take some time, it's not cooperating at all. Until then, I hope you like this._

* * *

The island below him felt familiar, though Zuko couldn't place how. The sun was weak in the sky, but what little light it gave off caused a particular building to shine brightly. Zuko drifted toward it. Something covered the sun, darkening the land below, but the building was still emitting a blinding light. He glanced up to see the moon in place of the sun. Zuko landed and entered the building. A tall woman with a painted face and a set of fans was waiting, her eyes glowing brightly.

Zuko woke up with a gasp. Aang looked over from Appa's head.

"You ok, Zuko?" the Airbender called, "You dozed off."

"Fine," Zuko called back.

He dug through the bags until he found a map. It didn't take long to find the island from his dream. Zuko clambered over the saddle to talk to Aang.

"We need to go here," Zuko said, pointing at the map.

"Kyoshi Island?" Aang read, "Why? It's out of our way."

"I need to go there," Zuko said, "I think I'm supposed to talk to someone there. On the day the sun is weakest, the winter solstice."

"That's tomorrow," said Aang, sounding worried, "What do you think, Appa, can you get us there on time?"

Appa groaned and flicked his tail, speeding them up.

"Great," Aang grinned, "Who do you need to talk to?"

"I think it's the Avatar before me," Zuko said slowly.

"Aren't they dead?" Aang asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Zuko replied, "But I still have to go. The solstice brings our world and the spirit world closer, there may be some way they can contact me if I'm there at the right time."

Aang nodded.

* * *

That evening Appa landed gracefully on a beach in a large, open bay. Aang leapt off and squinted out over the water. Zuko followed a lot slower, stretching to try and ease the stiffness from sitting in Appa's saddle all day. A few giant fish splashed through the water, causing Aang to get excited.

"Look, Zuko!" he called, "Giant koifish!"

The Airbender quickly tugged off his boots and undressed until he was stood in his underpants.

"Now's not the time for swimming," Zuko said firmly.

"Please," Aang begged, "I've never ridden an elephant koi before. And we're a day early. It'll be fun!"

"Fine," Zuko huffed.

Aang was off before the word was fully out of his mouth. The young Airbender swam out as fast as he could toward the fish. Zuko set about unpacking a few things from Appa's saddle. He stopped and whirled around. There was no one there, but Zuko couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Out in the bay Aang had made it out to the koi and with a small amount of difficulty managed to grab one by the dorsal fin and ride it. The fish continued to leap in and out of the water, oblivious to the small boy on its back. Aang was soaked head to foot and was having the time of his life.

Back on shore Zuko had finished unpacking their essentials and looked out across the bay. He could just make out Aang clinging onto one of the fish. However, a threatening shadow appeared under the water. By the looks of things Aang hadn't noticed yet. Zuko ran to the water's edge and waved his arms.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, "There's something in the water!"

Aang didn't appear to be able to hear him. The shadow was closing in. Zuko scrambled onto Appa's head and flicked the reins like he'd seen Aang do before.

"Yip yip," Zuko ordered.

Appa launched into the air. Zuko held the reins tightly, unsure about controlling such a large, _flying_ creature. However, Appa was an intelligent animal and needed minimal guidance to fly out to his master. The fish Aang was riding was suddenly pulled underwater and the Airbender was flung through the air. He landed in the water and a huge dorsal fin emerged behind him.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, coercing Appa as near as he could.

Aang jumped out of the water, Airbending himself just high enough to grab Zuko's outstretched hand. The Firebender swung him onto Appa's head next to where he was sat.

"Yip yip," Zuko said quickly, getting Appa higher into the air and away from the threat.

"What was that?" Aang asked, staring wide-eyed at the now calm waters.

"I don't know," Zuko answered, "But you're not going out there again."

Zuko steered Appa back to where he had unpacked their things. Aang quickly got dressed. Zuko glared at the woods, the feeling of being watched had increased. Aang joined him, looking confused.

"Zuko, what –" Aang began.

"Shh," Zuko hushed him, "I think there's someone in there."

Aang fell silent, watching the trees carefully. Zuko walked forward cautiously and Aang followed close behind. Appa suddenly gave a groan and the two boys turned to look at him. As if this was a signal a group of people in green dropped out of the trees and attacked Zuko and Aang. Zuko was knocked onto his front and held down by a couple of warriors as they tied his hands firmly behind his back. He started to struggle, but went still when he heard Aang cry out.

"Don't hurt him," Zuko snarled.

"Don't struggle then," one of the warriors – a girl – ordered.

Zuko let them tie a blindfold over his eyes and was hoisted to his feet. The warriors tried to shove him forward, but Zuko held his ground.

"Aang?" he called.

"I'm ok," Aang said from somewhere on his right.

"Move," the same warrior from before ordered, jabbing Zuko in the back.

Zuko started walking, allowing one of the warriors to steer him through the woods. The sounds of stumbling indicated that Aang was nearby. It wasn't long before Zuko was shoved into some sort of wooden pillar and bound to it. Seconds later his blindfold was removed. Zuko squinted in the sudden light.

Aang was tied to the pillar too, blinking in the sun. There was a large group of people crowded around them looking at the captives curiously. An old man – presumably the leader of the village – was stood forward with a group of girls garbed in green and holding fans. Their faces were painted strikingly.

"You two have some explaining to do," the man said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi," one of the girls said sharply.

"I'm sorry," Aang said quickly, "I just wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Water Tribe spies?" the man accused, "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

"Kyoshi," Zuko repeated, comprehension dawning on his face, "That's who I'm supposed to talk to."

"Ha," laughed the man, "Avatar Kyoshi died over one hundred years ago. There is no way for you to speak with her."

He gestured at the top of the pole Aang and Zuko were tied to. They twisted their heads around to see a wooden statue of an imposing woman watching over the village with a severe expression. It was the same woman that Zuko had seen in his dream earlier today.

"I'm supposed to get in contact with her because I'm the Avatar," Zuko said.

"That's impossible," the girl snapped, "The last Avatar was a Firebender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's him," Aang said brightly.

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!" the man ordered angrily.

The warriors opened their fans and took fighting stances as they approached Zuko and Aang. Zuko took a deep breath and expelled it as fire. The warriors dropped their stances, looking at him in surprise.

"It's true," the man said, awestruck, "You _are_ the Avatar."

Excited murmurs broke out in the crowd. The girl who had spoken before cut through their bindings and set them free. Aang rubbed his wrist and grinned at everyone. Zuko caught himself smiling slightly, things were looking up.

* * *

News travelled fast in the Water Tribes. Within hours of the Avatar landing on Kyoshi island a message had been sent by one of the patrolling ships in the area. Hahn looked over the report with a smirk. This would be easy. Kyoshi had managed to stay under the Water Tribe's radar for now, but harbouring the Avatar would be justification enough to bring the fight to them. Hahn signalled to his captain that they had a change of course.

It was time to capture the Avatar.

* * *

"Wow," Aang said, "Dessert for dinner!"

Him and Zuko were sat in front of a heavily laden table. There were foods of all different sorts and Aang was excitedly trying a bit of everything. Zuko had selected a few things and was eating contentedly. Both boys were relaxed and quite pleased with Kyoshi Island. The locals were friendly, the food was good and best of all, they didn't have to worry about the Water Tribe.

"Did you used to eat food like this in the Fire Nation?" Aang asked with his mouth full.

"Some of it," Zuko replied, "Fire Nation food tends to be spicier."

Aang suddenly groaned, Zuko looked over but couldn't see anything wrong with the Airbender.

"What's up?" Zuko asked.

"I keep getting beat up by girls," Aang said, his voice muffled by his hands, "I'm never gonna live this down."

"Don't be so surprised by that," Zuko said, "My sister was one of the best Firebenders I've ever seen," he smirked at Aang, "And she would beat you up too."

"Not funny," Aang said, though he was grinning.

There was a companionable silence as the two continued eating. The smile faded off Aang's face and after a few glances at Zuko he asked the question on his mind.

"Do you miss them?" Aang asked, at Zuko's questioning look he elaborated, "Your family, do you miss them?"

"Sometimes," Zuko admitted, letting out a long breath, "Sometimes it just hits me that I'm never going to see them again. I try not to think about it much."

"Oh," said Aang quietly.

The meal was finished in a dull silence.

* * *

The next day Zuko woke up as the sun was dawning. There was _something_ in the air, it prickled Zuko's skin. Today was the solstice. Zuko tried to shake off the odd feeling and got ready for the day quietly. He crept out of the room, leaving Aang asleep. Zuko set off through the town, not really knowing where he was going, but feeling drawn deeper into the island.

There was movement to his right and Zuko immediately took a Firebending stance. It was one of the warriors from yesterday, the leader if Zuko wasn't mistaken. He nodded to her and continued on his way. She followed him, matching his pace without much difficulty.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she apologised, "I didn't know you were the Avatar."

"It's fine," Zuko responded.

"I'm Suki," the girl said, "I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Zuko," Zuko replied.

"That boy," Suki said, "He's an Airbender, right?"

"Aang?" Zuko asked, frowning, "Yeah, he's a master."

"Hmm," Suki said, smiling slightly. She continued talking before Zuko had the chance to ask about it, "So where are you going?"

"I don't know," Zuko answered shortly.

"Well I was wandering if you wanted to spar with us," Suki offered, "We've never fought a Firebender before. I bet you could teach us a few things and vice versa."

"I said I don't know where I'm going," Zuko said, "I didn't say I don't have somewhere to be."

Suki frowned at his tone. She calculated where he would end up and smiled.

"You're heading for Avatar Kyoshi's shrine," she told him.

Zuko finally turned his head to look at her properly, giving the warrior a good look at the scar covering his left eye.

"Makes sense," Suki continued, "Are you really going to speak to Kyoshi?"

"If I can," Zuko said with a nod.

"You mean you don't _know_ if you can?" Suki asked, sounding quiet surprised.

"I was only told I was the Avatar a few weeks ago," Zuko snapped, "I haven't had the chance to learn everything about it yet."

"Oh," Suki said.

They passed a training building and Suki stopped.

"You know where we are if you want to spar later," she offered.

Zuko nodded, not breaking his stride. His feet took him up an old path, pulling him further away from the village. A small, pretty building came into sight, Zuko had seen it before, but this time it wasn't glowing. The prickling feeling on his skin was getting stronger.

The door opened silently. Zuko lit a small fire in the palm of his hand and illuminated the room. It was old, but obviously well looked after. His firelight reflected off a golden headdress and an equally well polished pair of fans. A long set of green robes and a pair of boots were placed near the entrance. Presumably pieces from Avatar Kyoshi's life – Zuko's past life. Zuko's gaze fell on the painting at the back of the shrine. It depicted the stern woman directing a number of villagers in front of the very shrine Zuko was stood in.

As Zuko approached a thick mist poured from the painting. Somehow Zuko knew there was nothing to fear from the mists and stood his ground. It engulfed the young Firebender and suddenly the prickling feeling stopped. The mists parted and Zuko was stood before the woman with the painted face and fans. They were stood on a mountaintop, the shrine was nowhere in sight.

"Welcome, Zuko," Avatar Kyoshi greeted, "I have been waiting for you."

* * *

Aang woke up and yawned. He took his time getting up, feeling happily safe now that he actually had a roof over his head. Not that sleeping under the stars wasn't nice, it was just nicer to not be worried that they were going to be attacked by Water Tribe in the middle of the night. Zuko's mat was empty, but Aang was sure he hadn't gone far.

The Airbender saw that the food from yesterday's dinner was still there. He smiled and helped himself to a sweet sort of bun. Dessert for dinner _and_ breakfast, this town was the best in the world. Picking up a fruit roll too, Aang headed outside. The villagers were just beginning to stir as Aang walked along merrily. A few kids ran up to him, demanding Airbending displays. Aang was only too happy to oblige them. The kids _ooh_-ed and _aah_-ed at his tricks, watching his every move in delight.

"Are you going to fight the warriors?" one kid asked, interrupting Aang's marble trick by tugging of his sleeve, "The warriors say they'll fight anyone who comes to Kyoshi."

"Heh," Aang laughed nervously, "I'm sure they don't mean me. Anyone Water Tribe, right?"

Most of the kids looked satisfied with this answer, however a few still looked a bit skeptical.

"Hey," Aang said brightly, "Why don't I take you for a ride on Appa?"

The kids' faces broke into big grins and Aang gave a silent sigh of relief, glad that his distraction had worked. Aang lead them over to where the sky bison was waiting, all of them chattering nineteen to the dozen. He was just getting ready to start helping them on when a voice cut through the sound excited kids.

"Airbender," it was one of the Kyoshi Warriors, "Will you come with me, please?"

"Told you so," the kid from earlier muttered.

"Oh, ok," Aang said.

The children protested, but Aang took his staff and followed the warrior. He managed a smile and a little wave in goodbye. The warrior led him out the back of the village to a building where Aang could see other Kyoshi Warriors training inside.

"Here he is," the warrior who had brought Aang announced to the room.

The leader stepped forward and smiled at Aang.

"Hello, Aang," she said, "I'm Suki."

"Nice to meet you," Aang said, smiling, "Have you seen Zuko?"

"He's in Avatar Kyoshi's shrine," Suki answered, she hesitated, "Do you want to see him?"

"He's probably doing Avatar stuff," Aang said with a shrug, "I don't think I should be bothering him."

"Well," Suki said, a gleam in her eye, "Maybe you can spar with us then."

"Actually," Aang said quickly, aware of the sudden interest the other warriors took in him at those words, "I think it is for the best if I bother Zuko. Really."

"The Avatar spoke highly of you," Suki said.

"Really?" Aang asked, pausing at the door.

"He said you were an Airbending master," Suki continued, "We rarely get Air Nomads visiting our island, it's quite out of the way."

"Yeah," Aang said, "Appa was getting tired by the time we got here."

"Appa?" Suki tilted her head in confusion, "Your sky bison, right?"

"Yeah," said Aang, "Actually, Appa probably needs feeding now, so I should go do that."

"Hold it," Suki said, "I'm sure your bison is being fed properly. You're here now, why don't you spar with us?"

"Er..." Aang began warily.

Luckily Aang was saved from having to make up an excuse by the leader of the village running up to the dojo. The warriors were instantly on alert.

"Girls, come quickly," he gasped, "Water Tribe have landed on our shores!"

As one the Kyoshi Warriors ran for the exit, forcing Aang to duck out of the way or be trampled. Aang opened his glider and took off after them. Zuko needed to finish whatever Avatar stuff he was doing, so Aang was determined to buy him some time.

* * *

"I have something very important to tell you, Zuko," Kyoshi said, "That is why I brought you here."

"Is it about the eclipse in my dream?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Kyoshi said gravely, "One hundred years ago Water Tribe Chieftain Tikkani used the power of the eclipse to start the war."

"So the eclipse made them stronger?" said Zuko.

"Yes, and not only that," Kyoshi said, "It also blocked the sun, the source of fire, leaving Firebenders unable to bend at all."

"But that was a hundred years ago," Zuko said, his good eye wide, "What does that have to with the war now?"

"Another eclipse is due to take place by the end of summer," Kyoshi told him, "It will give the Water Tribe the advantage they need to win this war. If that happens, even the Avatar will be unable to restore balance to the world. Zuko, you must defeat the Water Tribe before the end of summer."

"But all I know is Firebending," Zuko protested, "I haven't even started to learn the other elements yet."

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practise," Kyoshi said, "But the world requires you to do it before summer's end. Your Firebending alone will not be enough."

"Aang's taking me to learn Airbending," said Zuko, "And there's plenty of Earthbenders on my side, but how am I supposed to find a Waterbending teacher?"

"I don't know," said Kyoshi, "But it has always been your destiny to learn all four elements. You are the Avatar, a way will make itself clear."

Zuko nodded, determination strong on his face. Avatar Kyoshi closed her eyes and though her mouth didn't move, Zuko heard her voice clearly.

"_There is trouble in the village_," as Kyoshi's voice filled his head, Zuko could clearly see the Water Tribe ships pull into the bay, "_I will help you protect my people_."

The mist obscured his vision then Zuko found himself back in the shrine. Zuko gathered his wits and sprinted toward the village, pausing only to grab the ceremonial fans on his way. The sounds of fighting could be heard, even from this far away, and Zuko hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Aang winced as a vicious whip of water hit the spot he'd just jumped away from. The Waterbender he was fighting snarled and tried again. Aang swung his staff up, catching and breaking the half-formed whip. The Waterbender didn't stop his attack, pulling more water from one of the many pouches strapped to the side of his eelhound. A Kyoshi Warrior leap from the roof of a nearby building and managed to knock the Waterbender off his mount.

Aang jumped over the eelhound and looked at the fighting in despair. The Kyoshi Warriors were brave and fought well, but they were severely outnumbered. The village was already bearing scars of ice and if they couldn't stop the Water Tribe then the village would be completely destroyed. Running footsteps sounded behind Aang and he turned to see Zuko skid to a halt next to him. The Firebender had a golden fan in each hand.

"Zuko!" Aang said, happy to see his friend alive.

"Get back," Zuko ordered.

"But –" Aang began.

"Avatar!" a voice cut through the din, "Show yourself!"

"This is my fight," Zuko told Aang.

The Firebender strode forward before Aang could protest again. The young Airbender leapt onto a roof and followed his friend. If Zuko was going to fight then Aang was going to help. Zuko stopped some distance before the main skirmishes.

"I'm here," Zuko yelled, using the fans to send a blast of fire into the air, "Come and fight me!"

The fighting slowed and stopped. The two lines separated, the Kyoshi Warriors stood on either side of Zuko, while the Water Tribe pulled back until there was one person in front of the others. Zuko stepped forward and took a fighting stance, holding the fans like weapons. The leader of the Water Tribe – a boy about Zuko's age – laughed.

"_You're_ the Avatar?" Hahn said incredulously, "_You_ took down Sokka's crew?"

"Leave this island," Zuko said threateningly.

With a smirk Hahn signalled to some of his men. Half a dozen water whips were sent flying toward Zuko. The Avatar's eyes glowed brightly and a wall of earth raised with his arms, stopping the whips. As the wall lowered a sandstorm engulfed Zuko. The sky darkened and everyone watched the sand carefully, wondering what was going to happen. When the dust settled there was someone else in the Firebender's place.

"_Avatar Kyoshi_," Suki whispered in awe.

The tall woman stood proudly before the Water Tribe, her eyes glowing with the same otherworldliness that had lit Zuko's moments before. The smirk slipped off Hahn's face. The water whips rushed forward at his signal again. This time Kyoshi bent the water, letting it swirl around her before aiming it back at its original wielders. A few tried to stop it, but their bending was no match against an Avatar's.

Hahn gave a battle cry and urged his mount forward. His men followed, their weapons glinting in the winter sun. Kyoshi stomped heavily on the ground then swung her fans forward. The earth in front of the charging Water Tribe rose up and pushed them back. A few managed to get past, but Kyoshi sliced her fans through the air, Airbending a hurricane of wind to push them back to their friends.

Avatar Kyoshi lowered her fans and closed her eyes. The sandstorm whipped up again, this time leaving a staggering Zuko. Aang jumped down to help his friend stand.

"Ugh," Zuko moaned, "What happened?"

"You got rid of the Water Tribe," Aang said excitedly.

"No," Suki said, walking over to them, "They'll be back. You should go."

"We can help fight," Zuko insisted.

"Zuko," Aang said, "They came here looking for you, if you leave maybe they'll follow."

"I'm not going to run away," Zuko snapped.

"It isn't running away," Suki said softly, "You've done all you can do here. If you draw them away from the island we'll be safe."

Zuko let out a frustrated breath of air, but nodded his head. He handed Suki Kyoshi's fans. The leader accepted them gracefully, though there was a small frown on her face at them being handled so clumsily. Aang blew his bison whistle and Appa flew over to them from behind some of the houses. The Airbender and Firebender climbed onto their furry mount. The Kyoshi Warriors waved as they took off. Aang waved back cheerfully, but Zuko barely raised his hand.

As they flew over Hahn's party, Zuko let loose a large blast of fire. The Water Tribe scattered, taking cover from the frustration-filled flames. Hahn was the first to recover and immediately set about ordering the rest of the group to hurry up and follow the bison. The blue clad warriors rushed to do as he said and soon Kyoshi Island was free from the threat of anihilation.

Zuko lay back in the saddle and let the wind play through his hair, feeling tired even though it was barely noon. An eclipse was coming. He had until the end of summer to master all four elements. For the first time since Aang had found him, Zuko wished he was still trapped in that rock.


	4. The Storm

_Here we go, sorry for the wait. I've got a few scenes for the next couple of chapters written already, so I should *hopefully* get them up a bit quicker than this one (no promises though)._

* * *

Zuko took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. A small, flickering fire sprang to life in his palm. The rushing wind made it splutter, but Zuko held it carefully. Unfortunately the back of a sky bison wasn't really the best place to try and meditate. After a few minutes of being able to do nothing more than keep the flame alive – let alone meditate with it – Zuko closed his fist in frustration, extinguishing the small fire. He let out a sigh, which was caught by the wind and whisked away before anyone could hear it.

Aang still seemed to sense Zuko's annoyance and looked over from his usual spot on Appa's head. They hadn't spoken since leaving Kyoshi Island and the young Airbender was getting more and more worried the longer Zuko stayed silent. Finally Aang's constant glances and aborted attempts to talk made Zuko speak, if only to give himself some peace.

"How far away from the Air Temple are we?" Zuko called over.

Aang jumped at the sound, but when he answered it was with a big grin.

"A few days," Aang said, "Appa's still a bit tired, but we could try going faster if you want."

Zuko shook his head.

"That's fine," he said.

Unfortunately the short conversation appeared to agitate Aang further, rather than calm him down. His glances at Zuko were more frequent than ever and more than once he looked like he was about to climb into the saddle too. Zuko watched the clouds pass by for some time before he spoke up again.

"I spoke to Avatar Kyoshi," Zuko said, just loud enough for Aang to hear.

"Really?" Aang took Zuko's nod as an invitation to finally join him in the saddle, "What's she like?"

"An Avatar," Zuko shrugged, "Powerful."

"What did she say?" Aang asked.

"There's going to be an eclipse," Zuko said quietly, Aang frowned in confusion, "The Water Tribes will get stronger, if I don't stop them they'll win this war."

"When?" Aang managed to get out, his eyes wide.

"By the end of summer," Zuko replied, "They'll destroy the world, just like they destroyed the Fire Nation."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Aang asked.

"I have to master all four elements by that time," Zuko said, "Then I'll stand a chance at taking down the Water Tribe."

"But it takes years to master the elements," Aang said worriedly, "How are you going to manage?"

"I don't know," Zuko said grimly, "But I'm going to have to, or the world will fall out of balance."

There was a long silence. Aang was beginning to look sick.

"They'd do that?" Aang whispered, "They'd really destroy the whole world?" He looked at Zuko, completely lost, "Why?"

"I don't know," Zuko said again, "I know Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I've even had to deal with Air Nomads occasionally. But never Water Tribe. I never had to go near the poles, and they stayed there. I don't know what they want with this war. I don't know why it started." Determination passed over his face, "But I'm going to end it."

* * *

"Look at that," Sokka said, passing a telescope to Katara as he did so, "Looks like a nasty one."

His sister peered through the spyglass at the dark clouds on the horizon. They were moving steadily closer and with the aid of the telescope small forks of lightning could just be made out. Unfortunately it looked like there was no chance of getting to port before it reached them and it was almost directly where Sokka wanted to go. Fortunately they had Waterbenders.

"Brilliant," Katara exclaimed, "I've been wanting to practise with a storm for ages."

"We don't want you too tired when we come across the Avatar," Sokka warned. He took his telescope back and looked at the storm again.

"Sometimes that all you think about," Katara huffed, "I know it's for the stupid trial and so Hahn won't get there first, but you don't need to bang on about _the Avatar_ all the time."

"It's a guy thing, Katara," Sokka replied.

"Better than having you moan about being bored," Katara admitted with a smile.

"I'm saving that up for when I'm below decks later," said Sokka, "Stupid storm."

"Me and Paku'll take care of the worst of it," Katara said, "It won't be as bad as that one on dad's boat when we were kids."

"Not even the Avatar could make a storm worse than that one," Sokka said glumly.

"There you go again," Katara muttered.

"The Avatar is important," Sokka stressed, "Not just to me. He's the one thing besides our victory that could stop this war. And to be honest, I'm seeing one come up a _lot_ faster than the other right now."

Katara shot him a surprised glance, but was distracted from saying anything by the appearance of Paku on the deck. Sokka cast one last look through his telescope at the storm, then he collapsed it and turned his attention elsewhere on the ship.

* * *

Zuko scowled at the shopkeeper as the weedy man examined the last of his Fire Nation currency carefully. The cloak he had bought was worth far less, but the coins were an unusual shape for this part of the world. Finally the man waved Zuko out, satisfied with what he was getting. Zuko swung the cloak over his shoulders and tugged the hood as far over his eyes as he could. It wouldn't do much against anyone actively looking for him, but it would hide his scar and red clothing to casual observers.

Aang bounded up to the Firebender the minute he stepped out of the shop. The young Airbender had a small bag full of apples and was munching one happily. Zuko frowned, but Aang was already talking.

"I helped a woman calm her ostrich-horses. She let me have some apples," Aang said. He offered the bag to Zuko, "Want one? She said we could stop by later if we want to do a few odd jobs for food and bed," he added as Zuko took an apple and started eating it.

"Odd jobs?" Zuko asked warily.

"Like feeding animals, or picking fruit, or maybe fixing something," Aang said with a shrug.

"Did you tell her who we are?" Zuko asked.

"Nope," said Aang, "But she seems nice. Should we go?"

"A free meal couldn't hurt," Zuko said slowly, "We haven't got any more money, and even though we should be able to get to the Air Temple with what we've got, it would be better not to push it... Fine, let's go see what she wants."

Aang smiled his bright, childish smile and led the way. As they passed through the small village they drew attention, but Zuko was pleased to notice that it was mostly directed at Aang in his bright Airbender clothing. The cloak appeared to be working to some degree. It wasn't a busy place, the few stalls only had a slow trade. A couple of kids were throwing a ball to one another, stopping their game every now and then to let people pass through the street.

Aang took them down a dirt road, past fields of hard earth. Nothing was going to grow in winter. A bit further along they came across a large pen full of animals. They began to grunt and squeal as soon as Zuko and Aang approached.

"No one can sneak up on us," said a voice behind them.

They travellers spun around to see one of the kids from earlier smiling at them. He looked a bit younger than Aang.

"Why are you following us?" Zuko snapped before he could help himself.

The kid's smile vanished and his eyes widened at Zuko's tone. However, he squared his shoulders, not allowing himself to be intimidated.

"This is my home," he said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Sela said we could do some work for a place to stay tonight," Aang said quickly.

The boy relaxed and smiled at Aang, though he kept shooting wary glances at Zuko.

"Right," he said, leading them toward the house, "Sela's my mum. I'm Lee."

"I'm Aang," Aang said, "And this is Zuko."

Sela was waiting at the house. She was a good few months pregnant by Zuko's estimation. She was joined by a man who must have been her husband. Lee went to stand with them, creating a picture of a happy family.

"Hello again," Sela said to Aang, "This must be your friend."

"Yeah," Aang said brightly, "You said we could do some jobs?"

"You can help Lee feed the animals," Sela decided, "And your friend can help Gansu fix the roof. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

Lee dragged Aang into a shed, leaving Zuko with Sela and Gansu. Zuko pulled his hood back, pleased that neither of them looked particularly horrified at his scar.

"I've never fixed a roof before," Zuko admitted.

"Not to worry," Gansu said, "It's not difficult to pick up."

He gave his wife a kiss and led Zuko over to a pile of tiles, a couple of hamers and a bucket of nails.

* * *

Sokka looked over the countless scrolls open on the wide table in the middle of the room. Fire Nation. Firebenders. Avatar. Fighting a master Firebender was one thing, fighting an opponent who would be learning the other elements the longer he was out there unhindered was another. They could count on having to fight fire, and possibly air if the kid had begun to teach him. However, what would be to their advantage was the lack of a willing Waterbender to train the Avatar. Without water there would be no earth, the scrolls were very firm on that. Fire, air, water, earth. The Avatar cycle, and how the Avatar would be trained.

Then again, mastering the elements took _years_. It should be a long time before the Avatar was ready to move onto water, even with the Air Nomad's help. Sokka had just under a year before he turned sixteen. He wanted to capture the Avatar before his coming of age trail finished.

_I wonder if the Avatar uses a weapon_? Sokka mused as he poked through a few more scrolls.

Airbenders had their staffs, Earthbenders tended toward heavy weapons, like hammers, and even a few Waterbenders trained in machetes or daggers in case they were separated from their element for any length of time. Firebenders didn't need anything to bend, but from what he'd read, they weren't going to turn down a way to be even more lethal. Before they were wiped out, the Fire Nation had been run like an army. If the eclipse hadn't given the Water Tribes the edge needed to destroy the Fire Nation, then the war would probably be over by now, with the Water Tribes on the losing side. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation used to have skirmishes all the time, but they also had very strong trading set up. Either would've helped the other in a fight.

_Lucky for us we had the element of surprise._

Sokka frowned at a few papers in particular. Fire Nation criminal reports. There was something he felt he was missing...

He was brought out of his musing by Katara walking into the room, dripping water all over the various pieces of paper on the table

"Hundred-year-old reports from the Fire Nation," Sokka groused, "Just _splash_ all over them."

"Sorry," Katara said, rolling her eyes.

She made pulling motions and the liquid was sucked out of the scrolls. Katara hesitated for a moment, then decided to freeze the water into a pattern on the wall. Sokka barely paid attention, putting a report into the middle of the mess on the table and picking up another.

"You'll never find that again," Katara commented.

"I know where everything is," Sokka disagreed.

"Of course," Katara said sarcastically, "It's _Avatar_ stuff. You know you're starting to get a bit obsessed, right?"

"Better that than be caught unprepared," Sokka replied, his nose buried in yet another scroll.

Katara gave an exasperated sigh. She picked up a scroll at random and looked at it.

"Fire Nation food?" Katara asked, raising her eyebrows, "Why do you need to know about that?"

"You never know," Sokka said. He paused for a moment, "Do you think we could persuade the Avatar to help us make it? Or at least taste it and tell us if it's right or not."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my cooking?" Katara asked sharply.

"No," Sokka replied hastily, "I just want to taste real Fire Nation food. Why couldn't the Air Nomads have gone extinct? Then I wouldn't be missing out."

"Some of the Nomads' cakes are your favourite desserts," Katara reminded him.

"But they don't eat meat!" Sokka said, as though it were a punishable offence.

"If they want to torture the Avatar all they'll have to do is lock him in a room with you for an hour," Katara sighed, "He'll be begging us to let him out in minutes."

"Ha ha," Sokka said with a scowl, "Are you going to help me look through these or not?"

Katara stuck her tongue out, but picked up another scroll and began reading it.

* * *

"So, Aang," Lee said, "You don't seem like you're from around here."

"I'm not," replied Aang, "I've been travelling a lot recently."

They two boys were sat on the fence, tossing handfuls of feed to the crowding animals below.

"Where are you from then?" Lee asked.

"The Southern Air Temple," Aang said, "That's where we're going. To... er... show Zuko my home. He's never seen an Air Temple before."

"Me neither," said Lee, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Maybe you could visit someday," Aang offered, "You know, when the war's over."

"Awesome," Lee said excitedly, "Hey, watch this."

Lee carefully sprinkled some feed onto the back of a sheepig, it twisted around to try and get it , running in circles until all the feed had fallen onto the ground. Aang laughed along with Lee.

"That's pretty funny," Aang giggled, "Let me try."

Aang's attempt ended up with the sheepig falling on its side. It got up a second later, and shook itself off. It grunted at the boys in annoyance, but it didn't look like it was hurt.

"Zuko looks mean," Lee said, tossing more feed into the pen, "Does he always scowl that much?"

"He can be very serious," Aang agreed, "But he's had some bad news recently, so I think he's a bit upset right now."

"Oh," Lee said, "What happened?"

"He lost his family," Aang replied, "To the Water Tribe."

"Oh," Lee repeated, "That's awful."

A sombre silence dropped over the two of them. The rest of the feed was quickly chucked into the pen. The boys got down from the fence and took their buckets to the barn, where Zuko and Gansu were mending the roof. Aang winced as Zuko missed the nail and hit his thumb. By the scowl he shot the hammer it wasn't the first time.

"You ok, Zuko?" Aang called up.

"Fine," Zuko ground out, glaring at the tiles.

"You don't look like you're very good," Lee commented.

"Lee," Gansu scolded, "Be nice."

"I thought everyone knew how to fix a roof," Lee said.

"I used to live on a ship," Zuko said by way of explanation.

"Cool!" Lee's face lit up, "What was that like?"

"A man's past is his business," Gansu told his son firmly, after it became clear that Zuko didn't want to answer, "Stop asking the man personal questions."

Lee looked disappointed, but Aang cheered up. Zuko hadn't spoken about the Fire Nation that much before, Aang hoped he could get him to talk more later.

* * *

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

"Stop that!" Katara snapped.

Sokka pulled his boomerang out of the dented table, but slid it into its sheath instead of gouging at the wood again. Katara followed his movements with a glare, not relaxing even though Sokka put his hands on the table, away from his weapon.

_Taptaptaptaptap–_

"Read a map," Katara interrupted her brother's tapping fingers, "Make a plan. Talk to someone. Just _stop annoying me_!"

"It was your idea to put all the stuff about the Avatar away," Sokka said smugly, "Why don't you just go back on deck and splash around some more in the storm?"

"Paku says I shouldn't be bending while we're in the thick of it," Katara said, her voice filled with annoyance, "He only lets me work at the edges."

"Makes sense," Sokka shrugged, "You're the only other bender on this ship, if something unexpected happens then we've got backup."

Katara's scowl smoothed out and she smiled at Sokka.

"And Paku hasn't got storm control down perfectly yet either," Sokka continued, "I bet he wants to see how well he does on his own too."

"I suppose so," Katara sighed. She stood up and moved over to the door, "I'll go get some food."

"Lots of it," Sokka called after his sister as she walked out.

* * *

The meal was simple fare, a bowl of rice with some vegetables mixed in. It was the best thing Zuko had eaten for some time. Luckily he wasn't required to say much, Aang and Lee prattled constantly. They two were becoming fast friends.

"I'm hoping for a sister," Lee said, "I've got an older brother, but it would be nice to have a baby sister."

"You know we can't tell if the baby's a boy or girl until it's born," Sela said, sounding as though she had repeated herself on this point many times.

"It doesn't hurt to hope," Aang said, "Where's your brother?"

"He's fighting in the war," Lee said, though his voice was quieter than before.

"I hope he makes it home soon," Aang said seriously.

"Do you have any siblings, Aang?" Sela asked, shifting the conversation.

"I don't know," Aang admitted, "I was raised by monks, so I never knew my parents."

"I'm sorry," Sela apologised.

"It's ok," Aang said, "The monks taught me that family's not just about blood, it's about those you love and trust. Monk Gyatso's been my guardian for most of my life, so he's like my dad."

"What about you?" Sela asked Zuko, "Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"I had a younger sister," Zuko said, staring at his food.

"Really? What was she like?" Lee pressed.

"She was... a brilliant bender," Zuko said slowly, "We never really got along."

"That's a shame," Sela said, "It's always nicer when families are friendly."

"Yeah," Zuko said quietly, his hand drifting up toward his scar unconsciously.

"How'd you get that scar?" Lee asked.

"Lee!" Sela hissed.

"What did I say about personal questions?" Gansu frowned.

"Sorry," Lee mumbled.

"It's ok," Zuko said, "I was in a fight."

"With the Water Tribe?" Lee asked, eager for more now Zuko was actually talking.

"With..." Zuko hesitated, "With one of the most dangerous people in the world."

"Wow," said Lee.

"That's enough now," Sela said firmly, "It's time for you to get to bed young man."

"Aww," Lee whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Sela's tone brooked no argument. Her face softened as she turned to Zuko and Aang, "You can sleep in the barn, there's plenty of clean hay and it should be warm."

"Thank you," Zuko said.

* * *

"Master Paku told me that Firebenders could create lightning without needing storms," Katara said, "Do you think the Avatar can do that?"

"I don't know," Sokka admitted, digging into his stew, "If it's anything like Waterbender lightning it will take time and energy, two things he didn't have in our fight. He'd have to be really powerful to be able to do it on his own, but I guess he _is_ the Avatar."

"It's different," said Katara, "Waterbenders have to create a storm and make it thick enough where they want to strike, 'forcing nature' Paku calls it. He said it was like normal Firebending for Firebenders."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't know how," Sokka said, "I haven't found anything about it so far. It's only going to be more difficult if he does."

"And if he does?" Katara pushed, "Aren't you going to make a plan for that?"

"There's not much I can do against lightning," Sokka shrugged, "I'll just have to be quick enough. Keep the fight off open plains. That sort of thing."

"I can help," Katara said.

"Not if he's shooting lightning," Sokka disagreed, "I want you to focus on the Airbender and stay out of the way if that starts to happen."

"Do you know why I came along?" Katara asked suddenly.

"Because the Northerners wouldn't let Paku teach you Waterbending when you were there," Sokka said, "And you wanted to prove that girls could do this coming of age test just as much as boys."

"Because you're my brother," Katara said, "And I want to help you."

"And because you wanted to annoy me," Sokka added with a smile.

"You're impossible," Katara huffed.

Sokka just grinned as he pushed his empty bowl into the middle of the table.

"Do you really think I couldn't have persuaded Paku to teach me at the Northern Water Tribe?" Katara asked.

"It would've been difficult," Sokka shrugged, "You know what their rules are. The girls learn healing, the boys learn fighting. It's to make sure they've got enough of both for the war."

"They could just teach both to everyone," Katara said, though by the sounds of it she'd had this argument before.

"That would take too long," Sokka said, "You know that."

"It's unfair," Katara stated.

"It's worked for the past hundred years," Sokka argued, "The leaders know what they're doing."

"I _hate_ the war," Katara said vehemently, "I'd be able to learn Waterbending _and_ healing without someone standing over me telling me I wasn't allowed to."

"I don't know," Sokka said skeptically, "The Northerners are very traditional, and we don't get many benders in the South."

"They wouldn't be this bad if they weren't at war," Katara argued.

Sokka just looked at her doubtfully. Katara gave a huff and picked at the last few pieces of food in front of her.

* * *

Zuko stretched out on his back on the hay in the barn. The crescent moon and sparkling stars could be seen through the gap in the roof that had yet to be fixed. While Gansu's part had been neat and careful, the tiles Zuko had laid were misaligned. Still, it had been the best he could do and he decided there wasn't much point in thinking on it too hard.

"I miss Appa," Aang announced.

The Airbender was lying next to Zuko, also staring up at the ceiling.

"He'll be fine," Zuko said, "He's smart enough to stay hidden or fly away if there's trouble."

"I just miss talking to him," Aang said.

"You talked plenty over dinner," Zuko said.

"It's different with Appa," Aang tried to explain, "He's been with me for years. It's... it's Appa."

"My uncle was like that," Zuko said quietly.

He ignored Aang's wide-eyed stare. The young Airbender looked ready to burst with his questions, but managed to keep silent.

"When I was thirteen I had to prove myself," Zuko said, "He was there to help me along the way. Which was more than my father or sister did. He taught me Firebending on my travels and was always there with advice and tea."

"He sounds nice," Aang said.

"Too nice sometimes," Zuko said with a frown, "He always found it easy to make friends, which wasn't usually what we were after. A bit like you."

"Hey!" Aang protested, "I got us some dinner and a place to sleep for a bit of work."

"That's exactly what I mean," Zuko said, "That's what uncle would have done. I'm not as good at that sort of thing."

"What did he do when you got that scar?" Aang asked, then immediately regretted the question, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"He looked after me," Zuko replied, appearing unfazed by the question, "He changed the bandages until I could do it myself and kept giving me herbs to help with the pain. I hated it."

"Why?" Aang asked, confused, "It sounds like he was just trying to help."

"He was," Zuko agreed, "I hated feeling weak. My father hated weakness, and I'd never been strong in his eyes. Unlike Azula."

"Azula? Your sister?" Aang asked.

"She was a Firebending prodigy," Zuko said, getting lost in his reminiscing, "Brilliant, cruel and a good liar, everything my father wanted for a successor. They were both so pleased I was the Avatar, it meant I couldn't become the Fire Lord."

"So Azula was next in line?" Aang clarified.

"Yes," Zuko replied.

There was a small silence in which Aang worked up the courage to ask his next question.

"How did you get that scar?"

Zuko didn't speak for a long moment. His hand reached up to touch the mark over his left eye carefully. Aang opened his mouth to apologise, but the Firebender beat him to it.

"When I was thirteen I spoke out of turn and my father punished me," Zuko said quietly, "I had to prove myself or I would never be allowed home again. He gave me this," he indicated his scar, "As a reminder. He was a cruel person."

"What did you do?" Aang breathed.

"The only thing I could do, I tried to prove myself," Zuko snorted and shook his head, "I helped bring down Fire Nation criminals. I don't know if my father got the reports, or if he just chose to ignore them. The only thing I do know is that he gave me the order to return home the day I turned sixteen."

"And that wasn't a good thing?" Aang asked slowly, seeing Zuko's scowl.

"No," Zuko said, "It wasn't. I went back to the Fire Nation, expecting to be welcomed back as a prince. Instead the Fire Sages greeted me as the Avatar. I was allowed one day to give my farewells then I was to travel again. When I saw my father he was pleased. Pleased that the Avatar was someone he could control. Pleased that my sister would get the throne without question. He wasn't pleased that his son was home. He didn't want me." Zuko let out a shaky breath, "That's when I realised it."

"Zuko..." Aang began, but fell silent when he didn't know how to continue.

"I went to the Fire Sage's temple on Crescent Moon island," Zuko continued, "Where they taught me the basic things the Avatar should know, since I'd missed my schooling in the three years I was away. I was deep below the temple one day when everything went cold and my Firebending failed. I suppose that was the eclipse happening. I heard combat and then everything went dark. The next thing I know I'm waking up on Appa's saddle."

"Was it the Avatar state?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said, clearly frustrated, "I can't remember. It must have happened at some point. I wish it hadn't. The Fire Nation needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"The Monks say that everything happens for a reason," Aang said, "Maybe there wasn't anything you could've done for the Fire Nation. Maybe you're here because there's a chance for you to save the world _now_."

"The eclipse," said Zuko, his voice dead, "It's so close. If I had more time I might be able to do something about it."

"But if you appeared earlier, I wouldn't have found you," Aang reasoned, "You could've been captured by Water Tribe."

"Maybe," Zuko grudgingly allowed, "My life's always been difficult, why give me an easy way to save the world?"

* * *

"Sounds like the storm's letting up," Katara said, her head cocked to one side, listening.

"Good," Sokka said, standing up and stretching, "I'll be able to ask Paku about Firebender lighting. I can't believe he never said anything about it before!"

"Maybe he knew you'd start getting obsessed with it," Katara said, also getting to her feet.

"I am _not_ obsessed with the Avatar!" Sokka protested.

"You weren't this bad about Yue," Katara grinned, "Sokka and the Avatar sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up!" Sokka snapped, "I want to _capture_ him, not kiss him."

"If you say so," Katara said lightly.

"If you don't stop talking I'll start talking about when you first met Genak," Sokka threatened.

"He was just being nice!" Katara said, blushing furiously.

"Uh huh," Sokka said, a grin forming on his face, "Is _that_ what he calls it now?"

"Be quiet!" Katara snapped, flustered.

Squabbling, the two made their way up to the deck. Katara was right, the storm was thinning out, leaving the sky clear. Sokka looked back at the dark clouds, glad to be shot of them.

"Are we still on track?" he asked Paku, staring at the stars to try and work it out himself.

"Close enough," Paku replied, then, seeing Sokka was about to ask him something, added, "I'm going to rest now. We won't apprehend the Avatar for another day at least, your question can wait."

Sokka frowned, but nodded. The moonlight spilled over the deck, colouring it silver. Somewhere out there the Avatar was hiding, but Sokka was going to catch him, no doubt about that. Humming softly to himself, Sokka leant on the railing and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the sea. It was good to be alive.

* * *

"Here," Sela said, offering a small package, "This should get you two through a few more meals."

"Thank you," Zuko said, accepting the package with a short bow.

"It was really nice to meet you," Aang said, giving a bow when Zuko nudged him discretely.

"Come see us again sometime," Lee said.

"We'll try," Aang promised.

Aang and Zuko started to walk away, Zuko tugging the hood of his cloak over his head. The animals started up their squealing and grunting as they walked along the fence, not letting up until the pair had made quite a bit of distance from the small farm.

"You know," Aang spoke up as the noises faded completely, "They got me thinking. You remember what I said about family and Monk Gyatso?" he waited for Zuko to nod before continuing, "Well, I guess that makes you my older brother."

"I... really?" Zuko spluttered, looking at Aang with surprised plain on his face.

"Sure," Aang said brightly.

"I'm... I'm not good at being an older brother," Zuko warned.

Aang just gave him a grin and bounded off down the road. Zuko shook his head in bewilderment and amusement then ran after the errant Airbender. He had lost his family – he even missed Azula in some brief moments – but like Aang said, family wasn't just made from blood. He could rebuild his family and find a place to call home. It was a nice thought, and it wouldn't last, but for now Zuko took peace in it.


	5. The Southern Air Temple

_Gah! I honestly didn't expect this chapter to take this long. Unfortunately I've had few horrible semesters that completely killed my muse. I know it's been almost a year, but I don't know if I'm going to do much better in the future. I've got plans and I would like to see this story finished, however I wouldn't count on it. Thank you to anyone patient enough to still be waiting._

* * *

Aang sat on Appa's head, barely able to contain his excitement. They had reached the mountain range the Southern Air Temple was situated in and were now flying steadily upward to reach it. Zuko was sat in the saddle as per usual, the thick clouds almost obscuring him from Aang's view.

"How high up is it?" Zuko called over.

"Right at the top," Aang shouted back, "Shouldn't be long now."

Indeed, seconds later they broke free of the cloud and sunlight hit Aang's face, making him screw up his eyes to try and see. Appa gave a loud groan and it was answered by other bison. Aang heard Zuko's gasp of amazement as the Firebender saw the Air Temple for the first time. Aang's eyes adjusted to the light and he could see the activity of the temple. The younger Airbenders were flying around on their gliders, while the older masters were seated around the temple, meditating. The kids on the gliders flew over and started to swoop around Appa, laughing.

"Come on, Aang!" one of them yelled.

Grinning, Aang picked up his staff and launched himself into the air. Zuko scrambled over the saddle and onto Appa's head, taking the reigns. He shot a glare at Aang, but the boy was happily ignoring him and flying with his fellow Airbenders.

"I'm trusting you know where to land," Zuko grumbled to Appa.

Appa grunted and flew steadily toward the temple. As they got closer, Zuko could see several of the walls and floors were painted brightly with Air Nomad symbols and colourful banners hung on the currently leafless trees. Appa landed at the base of the temple, where a long, branching path began to wind its way through the place. People were approaching as Zuko dismounted, they didn't look hostile, but Zuko had never put much faith in appearances. He waited, not moving away from Appa, for someone to say something. A small crowd had gathered before one of the older monks stepped forward.

"You must be the Avatar," the man said, "We've been expecting you."

"I have come to learn Airbending," Zuko stated politely, bowing to the man.

"You may present your request to the elders," the man replied.

A rush of wind was all the warning Zuko got before Aang dropped out of the sky next to him. Aang waved to the other kids then realised he was being watched. By everyone. The young Airbender smiled at Zuko.

"So," he said enthusiastically, "What do you think?"

"I haven't seen much yet," Zuko said.

"I'll show you," Aang continued brightly, grabbing Zuko's arm and dragging him through the crowd of bemused onlookers.

"Avatar," one of the older monks interrupted Aang's stream of words, "The elders will see you in one hour. Aang knows where to go."

"Right!" Aang said and resumed his tugging, "Come on, Zuko, I'll show you where the bison sleep!"

* * *

Aang bounded up to the edge of the cliff path. Small piles of snow filled the corners, but the main path had been swept clear. By brush or Airbending, Zuko couldn't tell. The path gave a good view of a large courtyard, several buildings dotted the place and a few bison were lounging on the ground. But what Aang was most excited about was a collection of tall wooden pillars, upon which two young Airbenders were standing.

"And that's where we play Airball!" Aang proclaimed happily.

Zuko could just make out a ball bouncing between the posts toward one of the Airbenders. The young monk spun around, kicking a blast of air at the speeding ball, sending it rocketing back toward his opponent. Zuko and Aang watched the play until the Airbender on the left managed to score a point.

"You should see it when I play," Aang bragged as he led Zuko further along the path, "I can beat those two hands down!"

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Aang said enthusiastically, "Hey, when you learn Airbending, do you think you can play too?"

"I'm a bit old for games," Zuko said quickly.

"No you're not," Aang disagreed, "Gyatso plays and he's _way_ older than you."

"We'll see," said Zuko, trying not to commit to the idea. Airball looked a lot different to the Fire Nation games he had known growing up.

"Oh!" Aang said, pointing at a patch of trees, "That's where the lemurs live. They're really fun to play with. We can go feed some later if you want."

"Why not," Zuko shrugged, knowing Aang wasn't really listening.

"And up there is the kitchen," Aang informed his friend, pointing above them, "We can see it better when we're on the next level. You've got to try a fruit pie."

Zuko hummed somewhat positively, letting the Airbender's words wash over him. The Southern Air Temple was an amazing place. Zuko racked his brains, the Fire Sages had mentioned one of the Air Temples where he was supposed to learn Airbending, but he couldn't recall if it was the North or South.

"And this is – oh hey! Gyatso!" Aang interrupted himself to wave energetically at an old monk walking along the same path.

"Aang," the man – Gyatso, judging by Aang's shout – said warmly, "It's good to see you again."

Aang ran forward and grabbed him in a hug. Gyatso wrapped his arms around Aang, hugging him back. Zuko held back, waiting for Aang to introduce them.

"It's great to see you too," Aang said happily. He pulled back and turned to face Zuko, "This is my friend, Zuko. Zuko, this is Monk Gyatso."

"It's an honour to meet you," Zuko said politely, giving the older Airbender a bow.

"Any friend of Aang's is welcome here," Gyatso said smiling warmly at Zuko.

"Zuko's come to learn Airbending," Aang continued excitedly, "Then he can stop the war!"

"Is that so?" Gyatso smiled at Aang indulgently.

"I have to master Water- and Earthbending too," Zuko reminded the younger Airbender.

"They'll be easy," Aang said dismissively, "Airbending is."

"If you say so," Zuko said.

"Shall we continue on this way?" Gyatso suggested, "You are going to talk to the elders shortly, this path will take us directly there."

"Great," Aang said, "Just like I planned. We've been to seen everything else first. Except the kitchens, but we'll see them after the elders..."

Aang began to relay the past hour to Gyatso as they carried on walking. He came to an abrupt halt as they reached a large doorway. The three went through into a large chamber.

Four old monks were sat at the far end of the chamber. Gyatso continued on and took his place at the far left. Zuko followed Aang to stand in the middle of the room. The Firebender bowed in respect to the masters. Aang tugged on his sleeve and the two knelt.

"Greetings, Avatar Zuko," the monk in the centre said, inclining his head, "You have sought us out to learn Airbending, correct?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, "Aang told me I could learn here."

"We have been waiting a long time for you to find your way here," the monk to his left spoke, "It has been said that the Avatar was meant to come here one hundred years ago. You are rather late."

"Due to circumstances beyond my control," Zuko replied, bristling.

"But you are here now," the monk in the middle said, "And we will teach you Airbending as our ancestors promised to do."

"Thank you," Zuko nodded, "But I have to learn quickly. There's an eclipse coming. Is I don't stop the Water Tribe before it does, the world's going to go completely out of balance."

The lack of response made Zuko frown. It was almost as if they knew already. He ignored it to focus on the main issue.

"Can you teach me within a month?" he asked, "I don't want to risk wasting any longer than that if possible."

"It will be difficult," the monk in the middle declared, "But not impossible. You will start this afternoon."

"Thank you," Zuko said, making to rise, "Where should I find my instructor?"

"Wait a moment," Gyatso said, "I believe a visit to Monk Yasuo is in order before then."

If Gyatso's look was making him feel worried, Aang's sudden grin made Zuko downright uncomfortable. This didn't look good...

* * *

Zuko bit back a sigh as the monk ordered him to hold his arms out again. Being fitted for clothes was always so tedious. He had hoped that the Air Nomads would let learn in his Fire Nation things, but as Aang pointed out, the Water Tribe would be looking for someone wearing red. An Air Nomad would be much more likely to slip beneath their radar.

Zuko scowled at his friend, who was messing around with the various bits and pieces the tailor's bag held. Currently Aang was trying to figure out his armspan with a measuring tape and had a spare scrap of cloth tied to his head.

"You look ridiculous," Zuko told Aang.

"So do you," Aang responded, giving up on the measuring and wrapping another spare piece of fabric around his ankle.

Zuko looked at himself with a grimace. Various chalk markings covered the otherwise bright cloth. It was almost as bad as the fittings in the palace, but at least Azula wasn't trying to set him on fire when no one was looking.

"I don't see why it has to take so long," Zuko grumbled.

"Have patience," Yasuo repeated, clearly used to people fidgeting while being fitted, "It must be done correctly, or else they will not be conductive to proper Airbending."

Zuko hid another sigh and settled on watching Aang slowly turn himself into a circus tent. By the time Yasuo proclaimed Zuko done, Aang was barely visible under all the random bits of cloth. The Firebender tugged at his new outfit. It was identical to Aang's clothes, but bigger to fit on Zuko's larger frame.

"Right," Aang said, Airbending most of the scraps of material off his body and across the room, "I'd say it's time for your first lesson in Airbending!"

"I recall Monk Afiko mentioning the northern courtyard," Yasuo told Aang.

"Great," Aang said, tugging off the remaining scraps, "Come on Zuko."

The young monk was all but bouncing down the corridor as he lead the Firebender to his lesson.

* * *

"Air is freedom," the instructor, the monk named Afiko, told Zuko, "In order to bend air you must detach yourself from the world. Flight will not come to those who have their feet too firmly planted on the ground."

Zuko listened carefully, consciously trying to loosen his stance. Master and student were stood in a small courtyard, away from the noisy games of the younger monks. Aang was perched on a nearby rock, watching the lesson with interest.

"Now," the teacher went on, "You are familiar with Firebending. From what our legends say, fire and air hold many similarities. But while Firebending comes from within, Airbending is bending the element outside of your body. Like so."

Afiko turned to face a flag he had set up in the middle of the courtyard. He swept his hands around and out, sending a gust of wind into the bright cloth, which began flapping. He held it for several seconds then relaxed. He motioned for Zuko to try.

"Keep it fluttering for as long as you are able," Afiko instructed.

Zuko took a deep breath and followed the monk's movement. It felt strange, bending something that wasn't coming directly from himself. The air swirled around his body before rushing past his fingertips and blowing the flag. Oddly like Firebending, but not at the same time.

It quickly became apparent that although Airbending was using less energy for this sort of motion, it was a lot more _continuous_ than Firebending. Like a long jog compared to a flat sprint. Flying was no doubt like that too.

"Good," Afiko said, interrupting Zuko's thoughts, "Now loosen your stance. Air follows its own path, it merely needs direction, not force."

"Like lightning," Zuko muttered.

"Not quite," the instructor disagreed, "Firebender lightning needs to be formed. Wind just _is_."

A rogue breeze blew through Zuko's hair, emphasising the teacher's statement.

"Perhaps we can move on," Afiko decided, "Something more challenging."

Zuko straightened from his stance and the flag fluttered to a halt. Afiko gestured for Aang to come closer and the young monk bound over, grinning as per usual.

"Aang, could you climb up to the balcony there?" Afiko asked, pointing at a ledge about a hundred yards up.

"Easy," Aang replied brightly.

The young Airbender ran to the bottom of the cliff. Quickly judging the rock for suitable points, Aang leapt up, using Airbending to make his jump far higher than normal. He kicked off a stuck-out bit of rock and made it to a point about a third of the way up. Aang didn't stay there for long and jumped again, almost flying up the cliffside. It didn't take him long to reach the balcony and he sat on the edge, waving down at Zuko and Afiko.

"Your turn, Avatar," Afiko said, gesturing.

Zuko looked at the cliff, trying to map out the path Aang had taken. That rock, then that ledge. Zuko would deal with them first. He crouched, preparing to spring.

Zuko's first jump took him just shy of the rock. He hit the cliff and slid down to Afiko's feet. He didn't need the instructor's disapproving look to tell him he'd failed to Airbend at all. Getting to his feet, Zuko took a breath and tried again, trying to pull the wind into helping him. It caught his new clothes better than he expected and Zuko hit the cliff again.

"Perhaps this was too much," Afiko said as Zuko landed in front of him, "Not all Airbenders manage this as quickly as Aang did."

"No," Zuko ground out, "I'm not giving up."

He leapt at the cliff again. This time he managed to reach the rock and kick off it. He just grabbed the next ledge with his fingers. Climbing was something he was used to however, and Zuko hoisted himself up to stand on the jut of rock. The next ledge was ten yards or so up and some distance to the right of where Zuko was standing. His next jump got him to it, but he had to take a few moments to regain his balance.

The next ledge was straight up. Zuko scrambled up the cliff, doing his best to use Airbending to help. The balcony itself was next and was an easier stretch, being a lot bigger than the jutting rocks Zuko had previously been aiming for. He made the final jump and caught the edge of the balcony. Aang helped him up and over.

"You made it!" Aang exclaimed joyously, "You're doing really well for someone who's never done Airbending before."

"Airbending training is..." Zuko searched for the right word, "Informal."

"We don't have real lessons for much beyond flying," Aang agreed, "That's not how Airbending works."

"Freedom, I know," Zuko said, "Isn't it dangerous?"

"There's always one of the masters around if something bad happens," Aang shrugged, "Usually it's just someone blowing themselves off the mountain."

"There were always instructors for Firebending practise," said Zuko, "But I suppose you can hurt someone with fire far more easily than with air."

"So what's Airbending like for you?" Aang asked, ever curious, "You know, compared to Firebending?"

"Lighter," Zuko replied, "Easier in some ways. Fire is alive, if you don't control it, it's going to spread. Air isn't like that at all."

"Hey, it looks like we're meant to come back down now," Aang said, peering down at the courtyard where Afiko was still standing.

Aang got ready to jump off the balcony, but Zuko grabbed him.

"How do I get back down?"

"Easy," Aang said, "Just bend a cushion of air beneath you. Like this."

Aang demonstrated a sweep of his arms, ending with a push down. Zuko copied his movements, feeling the air swirling around him.

"Great," Aang grinned, "See you at the bottom."

With that, Aang leapt off the balcony, laughing as the wind rushed by him. He pushed the wind into a cushion as previously shown, bounced and landed gently. Zuko took a steadying breath and followed.

The ground rushed up awful quickly and Zuko pulled that air around and down. It slowed his descent for a second, then he was falling again. The Firebender landed heavily, rolling to ease the force.

"Are you alright, Zuko?" Aang's worried voice asked.

"Fine," Zuko said, he'd fallen without Airbending to help him before.

"My apologies, Avatar," Afiko said as Zuko stood up, "I thought your Airbending would reduce your momentum more than it did."

"I'm fine," Zuko repeated.

"Sure?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Zuko snapped.

"Very well," Afiko said, "We will continue with your training."

* * *

"The Southern Air Temple," Sokka said, pointing at his map, "We want to get there quick so the Avatar doesn't learn much Airbending."

"He could be leading us astray," Paku commented, "Firebenders were known to be tricky sometimes."

"This one's not," Sokka said confidently, "I've read about sneaky Firebenders. The Avatar's only kept ahead because he's on that damn bison. I doubt he's ever had to hide in his life."

"Hmm," Paku let out, sounding uncommitted.

Sokka glared, but decided to let that go. Paku was being maddeningly unhelpful with the Avatar. The Fire Nation and its benders, sure, but nothing Sokka couldn't find out for himself anyway. However, Paku actually seemed to know something about the Avatar that couldn't be put down to common knowledge.

"Maybe we could find out something about Airbender with him," Katara suggested, "They'd have papers and things, right?"

"Have you _ever_ studied the Airbenders?" Sokka asked incredulously, "They don't do reports or lists of people or anything like that. Airbending is detachment. That's why it's always so tricky to go after the Air Nomads, there isn't any clue as to how many there are. It's why we're going to have to play this one carefully. Airbenders run and they move a lot faster than we can."

"They aren't going to hand over the Avatar," Paku said.

"I know that," Sokka rolled his eyes, "We're going to have to sneak in. No out and out warfare or there'll be no one left to fight."

"Have you ever climbed a mountain before?" Paku asked, "It's much more difficult than the Airbenders make it look."

"I manage," Sokka said confidently, "And Katara'll help, right Katara?"

"Absolutely," Katara said, smiling at her brother, "It snows near the top, doesn't it? I'll have bending to help us."

"You'll still have to make the first part of the journey on only what you've brought with you," Paku warned, though his voice lightened as he continued, "Talk to Akiak, he used to scale the ice cliffs in the North."

"Great," Sokka said, "I'll go do that. Katara, you make sure we have some food for the journey."

"And rope? Climbing picks?" Paku asked, somewhat amused, "Perhaps some chains to hold the Avatar with?"

"Yeah, sure," Sokka waved off the concerns, "Just make sure you remember the blubbered seal jerky!"

* * *

"You never told me you knew how to play Pai Sho," Aang said accusingly as Zuko took his place opposite Gyatso.

"It never came up," Zuko shrugged, "And I'm not very good, my uncle always beat me."

"You may make the first move," Gyatso said, settling into his own seat comfortably.

Zuko picked up one of his many tiles and placed it on the board. Gyatso followed suit a few moments later. As the play progressed the Airbending master's moves took longer and longer.

"Your style is familiar," Gyatso mused, after placing his current tile strategically, "_The Dragon of the West_, if I'm not mistaken."

Zuko dropped the piece he was holding and gaped at the older monk, not believing his ears.

"You knew my uncle?" Zuko asked, astounded.

"I never had the pleasure of meeting Iroh," Gyatso shook his head, "But some people have learnt from his style of Pai Sho playing and I have played against them."

"He'd be happy that there is a technique named after him," Zuko said, picking up his tile again, "He loved Pai Sho."

He laid the piece on the board. Gyatso moved one of his to another location.

"Why was he called the Dragon of the West?" Aang asked, ever curious.

"He invented the breath of fire," Zuko replied, "Not many Firebenders can do it."

"Can you?" Aang asked.

Zuko let out a mouthful of fire and watched Aang for his reaction. The young Airbender just looked confused.

"You mean not all Firebenders could do that?" Aang asked, puzzled.

"No," Zuko said, slightly annoyed with the lack of reaction, "I've seen Firebenders burn themselves trying to do it."

"Really?" Aang said, wide-eyed.

"My cousin singed his eyebrows off the first time he tried," Zuko said placing another tile.

"Ouch," Aang winced, "Did anything happen to you?"

"My uncle made me be really careful," Zuko said, "I wasn't allowed to use fire until I managed just smoke without choking."

Aang looked at him expectantly and Zuko sighed, letting smoke trail out of his mouth.

"Awesome," Aang grinned.

"You like that better than the fire?" Zuko asked, bewildered.

"Fire just looks like you do in a fight," Aang shrugged, "Smoke looks more mysterious."

Zuko glanced at Gyatso, but the older monk was chuckling softly at Aang's words. Zuko scowled and looked down at the board, trying to figure out what to move next.

* * *

Early morning in the temple, a few days later, found Zuko wandering around, looking for Aang. The few people who weren't meditating at this hour gave him vague details. Having grown up with Azula able to twist people to her every whim, Zuko could see when someone was trying to hide something from him. Of course, Aang's attempt was far more clumsy than anything Azula had ever done.

Fuming slightly, Zuko found an empty spot to try and meditate in. Lighting a fire in each hand Zuko closed his eyes and started breathing evenly. The flames mimicked his breathing, flickering in the gentle breeze.

"Hey, Zuko!"

Of course peace couldn't last very long with a certain excited Airbender around. Sighing, Zuko cracked open one eye and saw Aang standing in front of him, grinning.

"Good morning," Zuko replied unenthusiastically.

Aang's face fell slightly. Zuko closed his hands, putting out the fires with the barest hint of smoke, and gave the Airbender his full attention.

"I've got something for you," Aang said brightly, smile back on his face.

Before Zuko could say anything, Aang took his hands from behind his back and deposited a staff into Zuko's lap. Frowning, Zuko picked it up.

"Your glider?" Zuko questioned.

"No," Aang replied, "_Your_ glider. The monks finished making it for you this morning."

"So that's where you were," Zuko muttered, more to himself than Aang.

The Firebender stood up and examined the staff carefully, while Aang fetched his from where it was leant against a nearby rock.

"How does it open?" Zuko asked, holding the wooden staff carefully.

"Airbending," Aang replied, transforming his own staff into a glider with a barely visible flick of his fingers.

Still holding the staff as though it was poisonous, Zuko looked at Aang for further help. With a grin the young Airbender closed his glider, then opened it slowly, giving Zuko a good look at how it was done. Carefully, Zuko followed his demonstration and managed to open his glider.

"See, easy," Aang said, still grinning his head off.

"If you say so," Zuko said, examining his glider carefully.

The wood and cloth were thin, making Zuko wonder if it could even support his weight, let alone be used in a fight like he'd seen Aang do with his. A similar, almost backwards, movement closed the fan-like contraption. Zuko practised a few times with Aang's encouragement until a younger Airbender ran over.

"Hey, Aang!" the kid said, his grin fading slightly as he looked at Zuko, "Er... greetings, Avatar."

Zuko nodded in reply.

"Hey, Jiro," Aang greeted, "What's up?"

"Monk Afiko said I had to fetch the Avatar once you gave him his glider," Jiro rushed out, darting shy glances at Zuko all the while.

"Well Zuko's got his glider," Aang said, looking up at Zuko, "You ready to go?"

Zuko nodded and Jiro led them off, chatting with Aang. Zuko tuned out their voices until he was suddenly aware of silence and two pairs of eyes looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Jiro said, far too quickly.

Both the young Airbenders whispered to each other, sending glances at Zuko every now and then. Zuko scowled at the pair of them. When they reached the training area, Jiro scampered off. Aang grinned up at Zuko, not fazed by his frown.

"What was that about?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, Jiro hasn't been to the other Nations much. He's not used to boys having hair," Aang explained, scratching his own bald head, "Well, I guess the older monks have beards, but it's not the same."

"He thought I was a girl?" Zuko questioned incredulously.

"No," Aang replied, cheerily, "He just wondered if you had to do it as a punishment. Hair's itchy when it grows in, Jiro hates it."

Zuko ran his hand through his hair, looking up at the ends of his fringe that were just reaching his eyes. To the bald monks, it must seem like a lot.

"It used to be longer," Zuko said with a shrug, "Long hair on a Firebender is a sign of mastery. It proves you're good enough to not burn it off."

"What happened to yours?" Aang asked.

"Bandits," Zuko replied, "They got my topknot. Most of it wasn't there anyway because of this," he gestured at his scar.

Monk Afiko interrupted their discussion to call to the kids milling about the courtyard and order them to line up. Zuko got in line, trying to ignore the fact that the other students barely came up to his shoulder. Aang was off to one side again, giving a cheerful wave whenever the Firebender looked his way.

"We will go once around the temple and return to this spot," Afiko instructed, flicking open his own glider, "Stay with your partner, it is important to learn from the way other Airbenders control the currents."

The kid next to Zuko – the tallest of the group, he actually came up to the Firebender's chin – shifted uneasily. No doubt he was worried about being paired with the Avatar. Zuko could sympathise, he hadn't expected to start flying lessons with other Airbenders around. At least the kid had actually flown before.

Determined to face this challenge head on, Zuko took his position at the back of the line, next to his partner. They both opened their gliders as the previous pair jumped up and into the air. A second later they moved forward, jumping up like the others had done.

For a moment Zuko felt a thrill of fear. The edge of the temple they had taken off from was a sheer drop. He was held up by a flimsy structure of cloth and wood. The wind was coming from the side, trying to push him into his partner. They'd crash, and probably not survive the fall.

_No!_

Something clicked in Zuko's head. He exhaled and felt the wind move with him. Air was _freedom_, not death. Zuko pulled the wind around to push him after the retreating forms of the rest of the class. He caught up with his partner, who was watching the Firebender with an odd mix of surprise and awe. Zuko adjusted his flow of air to better match the younger Airbender's and found it took much less effort to hold himself aloft.

The circuit of the temple took less time than Zuko was expecting, possibly because he was focusing on keeping himself up rather than _where_ he was doing it. At his landing – with a slight stumble – the other kids gave a cheer.

"Did I do something special?" Zuko asked, looking over at Aang, who had made his way over.

"Not many manage their first flight in that particular style," Afiko supplied, "Many prefer to find another way."

"Why?" Zuko asked, even more bewildered, "If you have to do something you do it the way it's meant to be done."

Now most of the kids were the ones looking confused.

"Though you are the Avatar, and therefore an Airbender, you truly are a born Firebender," Afiko said, with almost a hint of disappointment, "Airbending teaches that there are many different ways to handle a situation. There is no single solution to any problem."

"Earthbenders face things head-on," Aang piped up, "At least the ones I've seen do."

"True," Afiko nodded, "It appears you will find Earthbending much easier than Airbending when you come to learn it, Avatar."

"I can learn the philosophy of elements once the Water Tribe has been defeated," Zuko said, trying not to get angry, "I don't have _time_ for it now."

"Line up again!" Afiko called to the students, "Our next flight will be to the outer mountains."

Zuko opened his mouth to protest, but Afiko moved away. Aang trotted off to the side to watch again. Zuko shut his mouth with a _snap_. Air was avoidance as well as freedom, it didn't look like he was going to be able to argue this point any further. With a sigh, the Firebender lined up with the other students and prepared to fly again.

* * *

Gyatso found Aang and Zuko sat on boulders in the shadow of the temple. The younger was teaching his friend how to juggle rocks in small spheres of air. The Avatar seemed to be picking up the trick to floating rocks easily enough, though his technique for juggling left something to be desired. Aang became confused as Gyatso pushed his own bending into the fray, sending the rocks spiralling around. Aang began to laugh when he spotted Gyatso. The older monk beckoned the two boys over.

"If you are free, Avatar, there is something you must see," Gyatso said, serious for once.

The old monk led them through the temple, down into corridors Zuko had never been in before. They stopped in front of a large pair of wooden doors. They were bright and more decorated that the usual Air Nomad's doors.

"Here we are," Gyatso informed the other two.

Zuko and Aang both stared at the huge doors. Pipes were wound intricately over the centre, forming a lock. The key would be...

"Airbending?" Zuko asked, looking at the others for conformation.

"Correct," Gyatso nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Aang whined, obviously disappointed at not being able to spill the secret.

"Everything around here needs Airbending," Zuko said, trying not to roll his eyes, "The Fire Sages had a door that could only be opened by Firebending. It needed all five sages, or a fully realised Avatar," he added.

"Wow," Aang exclaimed, "Can we go see it some time?"

"It was on the island where you found me," Zuko replied, shaking his head.

"Oh," Aang's shoulders slumped.

"If you can open the doors, Avatar, you may go inside," Gyatso said formally.

With a determined nod, Zuko took his stance in front of the large doors. There were two funnels where air could be blasted in. Zuko took a deep breath, then moved forward, sending the air in the tunnel into the interlocking pipes. There was a moment where nothing happened, then one of the parts shifted, sending a low hum through the air. Another moment and another part shifted with a higher pitched hum. Finally the last moving part unlocked and the doors creaked open of their own accord.

Slowly the three made their way inside. Zuko lit a fire in the palm of his hand to help them see better in the minimal light. Aang ran ahead, but stopped short at the first thing he saw.

"Statues?" the young Airbender said in confusion. He turned to look at the older men, "Who are they?"

"Them seem... familiar," Zuko said, frowning in concentration, "I think I know them."

Shrugging, Aang bounded forward. He peered at each statue he came across until he found a familiar one.

"Zuko!" Aang called, "Zuko, come see!"

Hurried footsteps sounded behind Aang, then a sharp intake of breath as the Firebender's eyes found the statue of a tall, stern woman holding fans.

"Avatar Kyoshi," Zuko said quietly, "That's it. They're all Avatars."

"Each of the statues represents one of your past lives," Gyatso agreed.

"There's so many," Aang said, staring up at the statues lining the walls.

"In time you will be able to call upon all of their abilities to aid you," Gyatso said, "That is what is meant by a fully realised Avatar."

"It's unbelievable," Zuko said, voice quiet with awe.

"Hey," Aang said, the next statue along, "Here's someone from the Water Tribe."

"Avatar Kuruk," Zuko said, coming over to look the statue properly, "He was the Avatar before Kyoshi."

"Do you know the names of everyone?" Aang asked, his eyes wide.

"Just him and Kyoshi," Zuko replied, frowning at the next few statues, "And Avatar Yangchen and Avatar Roku. I just _know_ them, but I'm not sure why. The sages never told me about the Avatars before me."

"Though Avatar Kyoshi is meant to guide you on your path, the three Avatars before her are there to help you in ways only they can," Gyatso said, "The Avatar must be balanced, and so you must be able to seek all elements for guidance."

"It's weird you knowing all this stuff without being told," Aang commented, "I'd find it creepy."

"It is a little," Zuko admitted, "But it doesn't feel wrong."

"You may come here anytime you wish," Gyatso said, "Just remember to close the doors. We don't want anyone to disturb this place."

Aang – just about to touch the carved bearskin on Avatar Kuruk's head – quickly put his hands innocently behind his back. He got a frown from Zuko and a mildly disapproving look from Gyatso. Grinning sheepishly, the young Airbender walked back over to the other two.

"I believe I shall retire for the night," Gyatso said, "You are quite welcome to stay here, if you wish."

Casting one last look at the many statues, Zuko shook his head.

"I think I've seen enough," Zuko said.

Aang pouted, but followed the older two out of the room. The young monk closed the doors with a low _thunk_, sealing the room shut again. He'd have to persuade Zuko to visit again sometime. In the meantime however...

"Want to get in a game of Airball before bed?"

* * *

"The Southern Air Temple," Hahn said grimly, pacing around the small cabin designed for planning, "The Avatar needs to learn Airbending."

"_If_ the Airbenders will teach him," said Kinto, the leader of Hahn's selection of Waterbenders, "The Avatar has been making himself known and drawing attention. The Air Nomads are devoted to peace, they won't like him bringing the Water Tribes to their mountain."

"The idea of peace is why they'll teach him," Miksa countered, "He only has to ask to learn for the sake of _balance_ and they'll do nearly anything for him."

"Except stand and fight," Kinto commented, "They'll run before we reach them."

"The Avatar ran at Kyoshi Island," Hahn observed, "Who's to say he won't join them?"

"The Fire Nation fought," Miksa said, "And we've all seen the reports on the Earthbender prison. He wants to protect people."

"Attack the Air Temple head on," Hahn said, a plan forming, "Not how we'd usually deal with Airbenders, but I think it might work."

"We can call in reinforcements from Chief Hakoda," Miksa said, "A storm attack should do best."

"I'll send a message," Hahn agreed, "And then we'll see how the Avatar defends himself without the solstice."


End file.
